Second
by slowgin
Summary: Maeve Mackenna is at an embassy event when she meets the distinguished ambassador from Vulcan. Chapter 14 now up. Please let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Sarek has always fascinated me. For the purpose of this story, I am ignoring his appearance in TNG and second marriage. I never liked her anyway. You may find him OOC at times but, oh well...it is fantasy. Please let me know what you think and constructive criticism is welcome but be kind; I'm new to this.

* * *

Maeve MacKenna was by nature a happy person, not bubbly or overly exuberant, but happy. Although born on Earth, now called Terra by off-worlders, she had been raised on the Earth Colony Spectra 2 by her paternal grandparents. Her own parents had been killed in a vehicular accident when she was two and she had no memory of them. But the small, constant ache in her heart as a result was always with her although it did not alter her nature and even though she could be shy and reticent at times, her happy nature usually won. She had an adventurous spirit as well, although she could be quite content in a quiet activity at home. With the exception of the loss of her parents, her life so far had been one long happy escapade. It was in that spirit that she stood in the middle of the room at the Alderan Embassy, sipping an intriguing cocktail from the host's planet and engaging in one of her favorite pastimes, people watching, or better described as _being_ watching.

Her eyes crinkled in amusement as she followed the antics of the son of the Alderan Ambassador. The younger Alderan was moving about the room, sampling the contents of every glass that had been carelessly left on tables by the guests. Consequently, he was becoming quite intoxicated, in a manner that only an Alderan could. His normally pinkish tint was turning a bit yellow and his three eyelids stood open far too wide, giving him what humans called a deer in the headlights look. Maeve knew what a deer was but had never totally understood the phrase. Her grandfather, the Federation delegate from Spectra 2, had tried to explain its archaic origins but the phrase still had little meaning to her, except that she recognized the facial expression.

Her grandfather's agitated voice caught her attention behind her. "Really, he is really going to be here tonight? I don't believe he's been at any social gathering since the death of his wife."

"Quite so, Edward. Her demise was a great shock to him and it was almost a year before he even left Vulcan to attend to his diplomatic duties." Maeve recognized the other voice as that of one of the Terran Ambassadors, Johan Strasser. "I suppose this signals the end of his mourning."

"Oh, I doubt that, Johann. He was deeply attached to Amanda. I doubt that he will ever be over her death, even though at her age, it should have been expected."

Their voices faded as they moved away from her, leaving Maeve to wonder about this mysterious diplomat that had lost his wife. He must be quite ancient, she mused, to have a wife of such an advanced age. Of course, there were unions, especially diplomatic ones between younger men and older women…Maeve turned that thought in her head, remembering another archaic expression, cougar. Her grandmother had used it once at the market when a much older woman was flirting with a young man that was half her age. "Although, I suppose if you still have the ability, it will keep you feeling younger," her grandmother had added. Maeve had been a little disgusted with the sight but had kept her feelings to herself. She preferred older men, finding comfort in their stability and their maturity offsetting some of her exuberance.

She spotted her grandmother across the room, talking to an Andoran woman. Maeve smiled as she watched her grandmother's easy manner with the other worlder. Maeve found that at times she was still intimidated by in habitants of other worlds. Her grandfather had explained that it was human nature to seek those who most resemble oneself, but that shouldn't deter one from getting to know and understand those who are different. Maeve agreed in principle but in reality, she hadn't had enough experience with others to feel confident in their company.

Suddenly a hush came over the room and Maeve scanned for the source of the change. All eyes were turned toward the entry as a group of Vulcans stepped into the room. In their center was an older man, his salt and pepper hair accentuating the difference in age between him and his young entourage. Maeve studied the man, his demeanor giving an air of regalness about him that few could pull off. Where some might consider him to appear arrogant, she thought that his manner was more of a natural extension of himself; simply who he was. As she studied his face, she read deep sadness in his features, especially around his eyes.

His eyes were dark, almost brooding but certainly intelligent and revealing. She had a sense that he was constantly in deep thought, processing everything that surrounded him, even as he made polite talk with his host. She watched as he bent, ever so slightly, then nodded and spoke quietly to the Alteran, as if in a secret conspiracy. Maeve was surprised when the Alteran burst into laughter. Curious, thought Maeve, I've never heard of Vulcans with a sense of humor. No sooner than she'd completed her thought, she felt his dark eyes on her, scrutinizing her from across the room with a look of intense curiosity.

Maeve turned and stood there, awash in an invisible shower of hormones as she looked at him with equal intensity. She felt heat rising in her face, her cheeks burning with embarrassment as she began to cringe under his inspection. A long legged thirty year old with ample chest and legs that went on forever, Maeve knew guys liked the looks of her. Her blue eyes and classic features crowned with golden red hair didn't hurt. But all that she had heard about Vulcans caused her to wonder about this guy's reason for his study of her. They weren't normally attracted by such things, she thought. Yet, there he was, his eyes firmly fixed on her. And as a member of his entourage drew his attention away, Maeve swore she saw a faint smile on the corners of his sensual lips.

Maeve had intended to stay only long enough to be polite. After all, the Ambassador was a friend of her grandfather's and had specifically invited her. But after watching a certain Vulcan diplomat surreptitiously for a few minutes, she decided to stay longer, in the interest of knowledge, of course. She had caught sight of him several times, her eyes seeking him out as he moved around the room. But at the moment, she was in a deep conversation with an acquaintance from Sigma Four, an outpost near Aldera. As the conversation ended, Maeve turned to look for him again, when a voice from behind her startled her.

"Good evening," it said.

Maeve turned in response to the deep, husky voice and was surprised when she discovered that it belonged to him. Her heart nearly stopped with the discovery, rendering her speechless. She felt the heat rising again but not from embarrassment. There was something about him, his presence so close to her that seemed to set every hormone in her body into hyper-drive.

She didn't understand why her body was betraying her; he wasn't a young man by any terms, Human or Vulcan. In fact, if she had to guess, he was what some might consider middle aged, perhaps even older in Vulcan terms. She was attracted to older men but he was on the outer limits of that attraction and technically speaking, he wasn't a man, since he wasn't human. So why the hell was he having the effect on her, she wondered. Yet, her self control was tenuous as his dark eyes encompassed her.

He arched an eyebrow as a hint of amusement played in his eyes, softening his expression slightly. "Is that not an appropriate greeting on your world?" His question somehow helped her relax. There was something familiar and comfortable about it, something normal in his question. "I…uh…yes, it is…appropriate, I mean. But I am…um….surprised to hear it from …a Vulcan." Damn, why all the hesitation, she chastised herself.

His other eyebrow lifted and she swore she saw him smirk briefly before regaining the stoic composure that she associated with Vulcans. "I thought of using a greeting from my home world, but as you humans are fond of saying, 'when in Rome…" He was smiling; she saw it in his features. It was very subtle but it was there, along with a look of amusement in his eyes. The sadness that she had seen earlier was not present, or perhaps it was but hidden behind his amusement with her. But why was he even interested in her? She was just the granddaughter of a delegate, perhaps important to her family but of no importance in the big picture.

"I am Sarek of Vulcan," he said. "May I inquire about your identity?"

Sarek of Vulcan? Geez, she thought, what was he doing here, talking to her? "Um…I'm…a…Maeve…Maeve MacKenna….from…Sprectra 2." Get yourself together, you idiot, she told herself. Quit acting like a schoolgirl in lust.

"MacKenna? Are you a relative of Edward MacKenna?"

"Yes, he is my grandfather," she managed to say without any stutters. "He raised me."

"Your father was William." He said it matter of factly but Maeve thought she heard familiarity in his voice, as if he had known her father. "Yes, he was," she answered.

"I met him many years ago. He and your mother were friends of she who is…my wife." And then the sadness was back, cloaking him, changing his demeanor and even his posture. His proud shoulders slumped slightly and he seemed to shrink. She wanted to reach out to him, to touch him and give comfort in some way. But she knew Vulcans didn't like to be touched, the emotions of others were unwelcome. Her brain told her to hold back, but his agony compelled her and she reached for him, touching his hand. He responded with a gasp but he did not withdraw his hand. Instead, he turned it and clasped hers. Lightness returned to his eyes as he looked down upon her. "Thank you," he said softly. And then, he dropped her hand and walked away.

After a few more minutes of watching him from across the room, she decided to leave. This is idiocy she told herself, standing here and watching his every move like some kind of stalker. So she gave up her spot and moved across the room, preparing to leave. She saw her grandmother near the door and stopped to explain that she was leaving and would talk to them tomorrow. "Well, thank you for coming, dear," her grandmother said. "It meant so much to your grandfather. He likes to show off his special girl."

Maeve chuckled. "Yes, I know. But I really do need to go. I have some work to complete."

"Yes, of course, dear."

Maeve made her way to the foyer and was slipping into her cloak when she felt a hand take the collar and adjust the garment on her shoulder. His fingers grazed the skin on her neck, sending a heat wave through her. "It is chilly outside, even by human standards," he told her. "Will you be warm enough?"

Heat was coursing through her veins so much that Maeve didn't believe she could ever be cold again. She turned to see his face and saw the usual enigmatic mask that was recognized as a typical Vulcan expression. His sensual lips were settled into a flat line on his face, showing no indication of emotion. Yet for a brief instant, Maeve thought she saw something in his features, like he wanted or perhaps expected something. But it was brief and she did not have time to discern the meaning. "Yes, I will be fine," she answered.

An eyebrow rose as he glanced outside. "Perhaps…" he lingered over the word as if it was leading him into a thought. "Perhaps you would join me for refreshment. I saw a café down the street."

Maeve was surprised by his invitation. "Um, yeah…I would like that, I think. But don't you …I mean, aren't you expected to be here?"

"I believe I have provided enough entertainment for one evening. Everyone has had an opportunity to pity me and share in my grief and now I wish to leave. My associates can remain and observe the proprieties. I would much rather spend the rest of the evening talking with you."

"Oh, well…I am flattered but…I don't understand."

"What is it that you do not understand?" He wore a quizzical expression.

"Well, first….why you think everyone pities you and second, why you would wish to spend the evening with me."

Maeve was beginning to get used to the sight of his eyebrow shooting up and suppressed a smile as it did once again. "Everyone here, with the exception of you, knew Amanda. In a sense they grieve with me, since she was their friend. However, they pity me because they know what it is I have lost. You did not know Amanda and therefore do not grieve her, which relieves me. Sometimes the grief of others is more than I can bear. And…while you have sympathy, you do not feel empathy. Again, a relief to me."

"Oh. I see…" Maeve said thoughtfully as she pondered his reasoning.

Sarek seemed to realize that his explanation was not satisfactory to the human woman and if one had been watching closely, one might have noticed the slight pressing of the lips and small frown of consternation that crossed his features before the mask was restored. "Also," he continued, trying to better explain himself, "I wish to know you better."

"You do?" Maeve asked, surprised.

"Yes, I do."

"But…why?"

Surprise did register in Sarek's features at her response. "Because you are…unique, I believe. And because after being bonded to a human for so many years, I find the constant companionship of other Vulcans … tedious at times. Conversation with a human would be most…refreshing."

Maeve grinned at his choice of words. "Human…any human? Or…a human woman?" she wanted to know.

"Ah, you have uncovered my secret, I am afraid. To be honest, I miss the companionship of a human female. I have grieved for a suitable period of time and Amanda insisted that I promise to seek companionship with others, once she was…gone."

"Oh, so I'm a trial run…"

"No. You are quite simply the first person I have met since…the promise, who has seemed….interesting."

Now it was Maeve's eyebrows that shot up as shock registered on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

The atmosphere in the café was cozy. That was the only word Maeve could think of to describe it. Sitting across the table with a venerable Vulcan, perhaps the most revered diplomat in the Federation was astonishing. To be in such close quarters with said Vulcan was beyond belief. Adding to her awe was the heat that emanated from him. Maeve had never spent time with Vulcans and had not been aware of that aspect of them. He could be very useful on cold wintery nights on Spectra.

As if he read her mind, Sarek began to smirk. "I fear that the…atmosphere…may be too warm for you."

Smiling at him, she nodded. "It is warm, but I'm alright. I was just thinking that…"

"I could be useful on a cold night," he finished, slight discomfort spreading over his face. When she gasped, his dark eyes fixed on her. "I apologize. I…your emotions and thoughts come through to me…easily."

Her brow furrowed as she considered his statement. "Oh, that's right…Vulcans are empaths."

"Not exactly, more like telepaths.. We can link our minds and therefore know what another is thinking and feeling. However, we cannot _read _minds in the strictest sense. You …broadcast your emotions freely and …I am not rested, which weakens my shields."

"Oh. I am sorry if my broadcasts are upsetting."

She thought she detected a faint smile. "Your _broadcasts _are… appealing, fascinating even."

Suddenly her heart was beating in her throat, constricting her air flow. Was he…could it possibly be…no, no way, she told herself. But, he did seem interested and he discussing emotions, something she understood Vulcans didn't discuss with just anyone. She felt her face blushing, heat rising rapidly. "I um…I …don't know what to say."

His eyes seemed to penetrate hers as he looked at her patiently. Finally he broke the silence that had settled between them. "May I call you by your given name? May I call you Maeve?"

"Yes, of course." Her voice sounded strange to her.

"Maeve, while I have knowledge of the customs of your people, I am quite out of practice. I wish to know you better and if you find it agreeable, perhaps plan your future…with me."

"Well, knock me over with a feather…" she uttered before her brain could think. It was another old phrase that she had heard her grandmother use when surprise had taken any coherent thoughts from her.

"I beg your pardon?" Sarek said, looking at her with raised eyebrows. "Why would I wish to do that, even if it were possible, which I do not believe would be."

Maeve lowered her head and dipped her eyes as a smile crept across her mouth. He was going to take some getting used to. "You wish to court me?" Her voice sounded timid to her and she hoped he didn't think that of her.

"I realize that my suggestion is somewhat unorthodox. However, I find that I miss having a mate. And after spending so many years with a human, I do not believe I could adjust to a Vulcan female. But even if I had not been thinking along that path, when I saw you today, it would have occurred to me. As I have said, I find you interesting."

"You miss having a mate and you prefer a human one. Am I getting it right? You know that you want me before you even know me; so you want to…to…._what do Vulcans call it anyway? Pretty simple really…he wants to screw you._

Tentatively he reached across the table and covered her hand with his. "I am…_turned on,_ as Amanda called it, by you. But I am seeking something much more satisfying than a strictly physical relationship; I find that I am…lonely. It took only one encounter to understand that I might find what I seek in you. I am not certain that the opposite may be true, however."

She sat, staring at him, completely befuddled.

"Perhaps I am progressing too rapidly, though. I should see you to your home and perhaps call in a few days to see if you wish to go any farther with my idea."

"Uh, yeah…" she conceded. Her mind refused to work beyond that.

Consequently, twenty minutes later Maeve found herself standing on her porch, staring into the eyes of the distinguished Vulcan. "I…this is all so surreal, but…I was wondering…" she began. He stood, listening patiently as she tried to formulate her words. "I mean, is it appropriate…" she sighed deeply. "Oh hell, just say it," she told herself. "Do Vulcans kiss?"

An eyebrow shot up as her question registered with Sarek. "That is not our usual way, but Amanda taught me the… benefits of such an action. Is that what you wish; that I kiss you?"

She licked her own lips as she stared at his sensuous one. "Um, yeah…it will help me decide what I want to do. I don't date guys who aren't good kissers, you see."

Mirth played in his eyes as he listened. "Ah, so this is a test of sorts?"

Nodding, she answered. "Yes, sort of…"

She felt the warmth of his hand on her cheek as she stared into his dark orbs. His thumb rubbed over her lips, tracing them. And then he was kissing her. His lips seared hers as they made contact; so much that she felt herself beginning to melt into him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself into him, seeking more. She opened her mouth wider, hoping he would get the hint and he did. His tongue moved around her lips and then eased into her mouth, searching for hers. Electricity ran through her as their tongues met and she felt as much as heard the moan that emanated from her. His kiss was dizzying and her legs were weakening. Still, she didn't want to break the contact. This was too good. His arms snaked around her waist and he pulled her closer until she thought they couldn't possibly be any closer. Her thumb was next to his ear and she began to rub along its foreign shape. His fingers dug into her and it was he who moaned with her ear action. _So their ears are erogenous zones…_

It was Sarek who broke the kiss. He leaned back, his eyelids heavy. "Please, do not do that unless you…unless we are…bonded."

"But why not? You seemed to enjoy it?" She was teasing him but from the expression his face, she surmised that he was not seeing any humor.

"It…I cannot guarantee…" he paused, seemingly collecting himself. "I have been without a mate for some time and Amanda was sick for a long while before she died. It has been too long since I…since…" He sighed. "I fear I would not be able to contain my…instincts, if you were to continue to do that."

"So? What would be so bad about us having a little...preview? Is it so totally unheard of in Vulcan for the men to just…get some action?"

He was clearly nervous with the discussion. "It is not unheard of but…I do not wish for that kind of relationship and… as I said it had been too long for me. I fear I might hurt you if…"

"Well, if we did enter into a long term relationship, then it would stand to reason that eventually we would…you know."

"Yes," he conceded. "But without the bonding, I might not know if I were hurting you." He was blushing wildly now and Maeve thought he was kind of cute, in a Vulcan sort of way.

"Well, what if I just told you? You know…I could say, 'Sarek you are hurting me."

His mouth flattened into what she was coming to recognize as his smile. "I suppose that would be adequate."

Maeve turned to open her door. "But," he added, "I do not wish to move too quickly. I want you to be certain of your decisions."

"Oh, I am very certain," she smiled.

He stood, firmly glued to her porch. A quizzical expression overtook him. "Is it your custom to… couple with someone upon first meeting them?"

"No," she said frankly. "It is not my custom. But there is something about you …and when you kissed me, I knew that I want this. And I want it…you… now." She was burning up, the electricity between them so intense.

Stepping inside, she turned to see if he followed. He hesitated momentarily at the doorframe but then stepped inside. "Maeve, if we do this, I do not believe I could easily turn back. Bonding would be the next logical step."

Maeve chuckled at his seriousness. "What has logic to do with any of this?"

He looked mildly surprised. "I suppose it doesn't. I…" he seemed at a loss.

Maeve stepped into him, her hands travelling up his robes and into his hair. Her fingertips massaged his scalp, lighting a flame within him. She knew the effect as his body heat rose immediately. Then, standing on her tiptoes, she sought his lips. His mouth crashed into hers, his demeanor revealing his need.

She began to play along his ears again and he lifted h is head just enough to look into her eyes. "Maeve, I burn for thee," he said heatedly.

"What?"

"I burn," he growled. "I burn for thee. I need thee."

Suddenly she understood what she was doing to him. He had suppressed his instincts for so long that they were overwhelming him now and she had set him off. "Then, you shall have me," she whispered.

He lifted her in his arms and carried her through the house into the hallway. She pointed to her bedroom door and he carried her in. His lips locked onto hers and didn't leave as he lowered her to the bed. Before she had time to think, he was tearing her clothes from her and somehow divesting himself of his robes.

Even thought he was years older than her, Maeve couldn't help but admire his physique. He was simply beautiful, in a greenish tinted sort of way. His body was tight and muscular, his pecs rippling as he moved over her. He hovered, hesitating again as his eyes locked with hers, questioning.

Not taking her eyes away from his, her hand began to run over his chest, relishing the tautness of him. Her own body was aflame as she took in the feel of him over her, the intensity of his look, the heat of his desire. Slowly his gaze began to shift and his eyes began to devour her, inch by inch. His expression seemed to be agony almost. He was retraining himself, she realized. "You can touch me, you know. I won't break."

Dark eyes shifted back to hers. "I don't wish to hurt thee."

"I trust that you will not. I want you, Sarek. I want you to touch me."

His groan had an animal like quality to it as his hand moved over her body worshipfully. His fingers played over her reverently, touching but not lingering, driving her to madness. Finally, she grabbed his hand with hers and stopped it over her breast, his fingertips resting over her nipple. "Ah," he whispered huskily. Then he began to tease her with his fingertip and thumb. She arched beneath him, her body begging for more.

Sarek took his time with her, teasing and bringing her to her limits several times before she grabbed his manhood, _Vulcanhood?_ She gasped, not only at his throbbing heat, but at his size. He whimpered as she stroked him. "I cannot hold back much longer," he told her quietly, desperately.

"There is no need," she answered. "I burn for thee," she said, repeating his words from earlier.

He filled her with himself. She gasped as he thrust into her, his size causing discomfort. But their combined fluids eased the tension and soon it felt natural to her. Her body had a mind of its own as it moved to meet his motions, finding rhythm with him. He brought her to ecstasy several times, each time more intense and leaving her feeling weaker until he had slowly rebuilt the fire and thrust into her again. _How can he last so long? Where does he get his stamina from?"_

She was clinging to him, his manhood buried deeply within her. She loved the feel of him so deep within her and didn't want him to withdraw, even slightly. "Maeve," he whispered hoarsely, "I must…have you…I must…but…"

"Sarek," she whispered back, "Take me. I am yours to take."

She felt the shudder that ran through him. "You do not understand…"

"I understand that this is… this is beyond anything I ever thought it could be. I want you, Sarek of Vulcan. I want this to never end."

"And so, it will not." The tips of his fingers felt like searing heat on her face and then her world began to shift and he was inside her, inside her head. "Your mind to my mind," he said softly…

Several days later they lay next to one another on her bed, exhausted. He was silent, reflective. She felt his contentment. And then she felt his mood change. Suddenly he sat up and stared at her. "Why did you not inform me?"

"Inform you of what?" she asked in surprise.

"You were... you had not…you were…a virgin, were you not?"

"Yes, I was. You were my first, my only. You will always be my only."

"I…assumed …most human females have…experience by the time they reach your age."

"As you pointed out, I am unique. I was saving my …gift for someone very special."

His demeanor softened. "For me?"

"Well, I didn't know about you before but…on the front porch that night, I knew that I wanted you to be my first and perhaps my only."

Sarek sat, contemplating. "I must apologize then," he said flatly.

"For what?"

"I…in the heat, I mistook your…exuberance for…something else and instincts overtook me. I am afraid the bond cannot be broken."

"I have not asked that you break it. But I do believe I have heard of it having been broken before."

"Yes, under unusual circumstances and…it would almost certainly be my…demise."

"Dear Sarek," she said, stroking his arm, "I mean that much to you?"

"We are bonded. You are a part of me. I almost died when I lost Amanda. I do not believe I could survive it again."

"But it all happened so quickly. And we haven't been together all that long. Surely your feelings for me do not run that deep?"

"My feelings for you? I…you are…as I said, a part of me. You are _she who is my wife_."

"But we haven't gotten married, not officially anyway. You are not obligated…"

"I am your bondmate." He thought for a moment. "Do you wish to break the bond? Do you not wish to be married? Do you not wish to be my wife?"

"Dear Sarek, I wish to be yours," she said as she reached for his ear, her fingers playing over it. She relished his response as he shuddered. "I did not intend to imply anything else. It's just that everything has happened so fast, it is hard to believe that it feels so…right."

"I understand. I _feel _complete. But I must warn you…my… attentions may become more…vigorous."

Maeve snickered. "Really?"

He was blushing again. She loved it when he blushed. "Vulcan males have a cycle and when it is time, they must mate. Having a human wife who welcomes the mating ritual regularly instead, of only at the male's time, is helpful. It lessens the intensity. But since I have been without…the activity for so long, when my time does come, I fear it will be…overwhelming for you."

"When do you expect the…time?"

"Four point three of your weeks."

"Ah, so we have time to _engage_ in the activity so that perhaps the effects will be lessened and you won't be so overwhelming?"

A glint shone in his eyes. "Ah yes, I suppose there is logic to your question. Yes, perhaps more activity will lessen the effects."

"Hmmm, so …."

"So?"

"So, what's holding you up? We need to be more active, my husband."

"You are suggesting that we…that now is appropriate?"

"Now is always appropriate," she answered as she began fingering his ear again. "Now and forever…"

* * *

Okay, I realize that my Sarek is showing more emotion than we are used to. Also, things progressed rather quickly between the characters, but that's the way it seemed to flow as I wrote. Please let me know what you think. Not having any feedback, I don't know if I'm even close to this being any good.


	3. Chapter 3

"But Grandfather, you are being unreasonable," Maeve declared irritably. "I love him!"

"What do you know of love, Granddaughter? You are young and have only known him a short time. How can you say you love him?"

Maeve glared at him. Then she turned to her Grandmother for help. "Please, make him understand. I love Sarek."

"Child, your Grandfather is right; you barely know Sarek. He is unlike the others you have been interested in. You have no experience with …his world."

"You are right; he is different," Maeve declared. "He …he is …very special." Maeve's tone softened as she spoke of her new husband. She was trying desperately to convince her grandparents that marrying Sarek was right for her. They seemed strongly opposed to the union. Maeve could convince them over time but she didn't have much time. She and Sarek had bonded and he had claimed her as his wife. He would release her, she realized, but she didn't want to be released. Somewhere in all the craziness of a very tumultuous night and the week that followed, she had fallen for him and fallen hard. But now, she had to convince her grandparents because Sarek was expecting her in his quarters at the Vulcan Embassy that night to begin her duties as his wife. Her grandparents were being unusually obtuse. "Surely you haven't forgotten what it is to be in love?"

Her grandfather straightened up, glaring at her. Her grandmother stepped closer. "Maeve, we are concerned. This happened so fast. You …you have lived most of your life with your own. You haven't had much experience with …others. And he is older, so much older, by any standard. You haven't the experience for this."

"Grandmother, please…I knew instantly, when I saw him at the embassy…I know it sounds crazy, but …but he is the one for me."

"And children, my child," intoned her grandfather, "what about children. As far as I know, Sarek's son, Spock, is the only Human/Vulcan hybrid. And I remember hearing stories about how difficult it was …his conception…and then, Amanda suffered during the pregnancy. There is a reason they had only one child. I know you want children."

"I…we haven't discussed it but…if it is possible, then yes, I would like children. But if not…I will have him. Grandfather, I had hoped for your blessing, or at least your acceptance, but I am his wife and I will go to him tonight." She lifted her chin defiantly, fighting back the tears that were threatening. She didn't want to lose her grandparents over this but she was determined.

Finally, her grandmother sighed and looked at her grandfather, who smiled faintly. "Very well then, it seems you will have what you will have. I …we wish you well, child. But if you should need us, you know that we are here for you."

Maeve broke into a huge smile. "Thank you."

"One thing," her grandmother added. Maeve looked at her gratefully. "You will be expected to become…more Vulcan. I am sure that Sarek will not expect you to conform completely but others will. Do not let them change who you are."

Maeve smiled. "I will not, Grandmother. I will always be Maeve."

Satisfied that she had her grandparent's support even though they had reservations, she hugged them and headed to her apartment to pack a few things. When she finally made her way to the embassy, she had an impression that Sarek had been pacing as he waited for her return. Nothing in his countenance indicated concern on his part but there was a feeling of agitation that surrounded him. As she approached him, he stilled. His hands were folded behind his back and he watched her intently, like a cat studying its prey, she thought.

She stepped close to him, almost toe to toe and stared back until his eyebrow rose inquisitively. Still, no words were spoken. But she knew what he was feeling because of the bond. It was still new to her and her inexperience with it had her at a disadvantage. But there was s subtle hum in her mind that traversed her body, the hum of his presence. While it had been intrusive in the beginning, she was growing accustomed to it and the vibrancy of his hum, as she thought of it, was at this particular moment very exhilarating. Quite simply, it awakened something deep within her that travelled down her spine, churned in her abdomen, and pooled in her pelvis, quite literally. The longer he hummed within her, the warmer and wetter she became.

He was smirking; she would swear he was smirking. He knew the effect he was having on her. And she decided to fight back, opening herself to him, unleashing everything that she was feeling and aiming it at him. The other eyebrow rose but she rejoiced in a small inner victory as his lips parted, a small gasp escaping him as the full force of her arousal hit him.

"I thought it might be appropriate to dine, considering the late hour," he told her, his dark eyes locked onto her face. "You were longer than I had anticipated."

"There is only one feast which interests me," she said, letting her meaning vibrate through their bond.

Her words sparked a flame in his eyes and he nodded his head in acquiescence. "The food will wait, _Ashal-veh. Riko-guv-aitlun_ resonates through the bond," he said as his fingers traced the outline of her face.

"If that means I can't wait to have my way with you, then yes…"

"Your…intense interest is…_ak'wikmun_, unexpected."

Her hand covered his as it traced her cheekbone. The heat of his touch and the gentleness of it sent quivers down her torso. "I was interested the first moment I laid eyes on you. And with further investigation, my interest has grown. Having you with me all through the day serves to intensify my…interest," she replied.

His nostrils flared as she spoke, her emotions spilling over the bond into his consciousness. Maeve recognized her effect on him and she leaned closer, taking in the unique spicy tinge in his musk. "I believe we should move to the bedroom," she whispered. She delighted in the heightened green tint that rose in his face.

"_K'hat'n'dlawa_," he whispered just before he kissed her. And then tenderly, he took her hand and led her to their bedroom. "Your delay in attending me… The fires burned within me all day and then when I did not find you in our quarters as we had agreed, I…was concerned." His gaze was intense as he waited for a reply.

"My grandparents took some …convincing. But I think they understand now," she smiled shyly.

"Ah…families can be difficult. I am gratified that you have returned," he murmured before placing another kiss on her cheek.

Later, while she lay curled up against him her head resting on his shoulder, her thoughts returned to her grandfather's question about children. Sarek sensed that she was unsettled and his voice quietly vibrated through her. "What troubles you, my wife?"

She lifted her head and looked into his face, seeing his concern. She found it remarkable that the Vulcans were considered so stoic. This one, at least, was becoming easier for her to read as each day passed. But she suspected he let her glimpse his emotions when no one else would ever see them. "When I was …explaining to my grandparents today…my grandfather brought up something that we have not yet discussed."

"And that is what disturbs you?

"Disturbs is perhaps too strong a word…but…"

His eyes sought hers. "What is it?' he said gently.

"I um…well, what about…children?"

He pressed his lips together and looked away momentarily. Then turning his dark eyes back to her, he asked tenderly. "You wish children?"

She nodded hesitantly.

"I wish I had known this, although I suppose it should not be a surprise. I…do not know if it is possible. Amanda and I had …difficulty. She miscarried several times before she was able to carry our son to term. And even then, I almost lost her in the birthing." His tone hinted of the pain he had suffered through the experience.

"The difficulty was because…of the cross-breeding?"

Sarek let out a small sigh. "That is what the healers told us. Humans and Vulcans are similar in build but…very different internally. Our blood, for instance, is not…compatible."

"Oh," Maeve said under her breath.

Sarek swallowed deeply, seemingly choking back strong emotions. "If you wish for children, then I will …release you from the bond and you can…" Anguish sounded in his voice.

"No," she said quickly, her fingers covering his mouth to stop him. "There are other ways to be a parent. But there is only one who will ever have my heart," she said tearfully. "I could not survive without our bond anymore than you could."

His features settled into a somber expression. "I am sorry, _Adun'a._ I should have foreseen this and controlled my…attraction to you. It was unfair to expect that you would be content without children. Had I not…pursued you, you would have found a suitable human mate, no doubt."

Maeve looked at him, tearfully. "Suitable perhaps, but not…_k'hat'n'dlawa._ You are my heart, my husband, and my soul." She curled back into him, content with the answer she had received.

Sarek on the other hand, was considering all that she had said.

Sarek's days were filled with embassy business, the duties often spilling into the evening. But his nights were filled with his new wife. As Amanda had aged, he had become more and more careful in their less and less frequent couplings, but Maeve was still young and eager. Even though he was aging and needed the activity less than in younger days, he found her enthusiasm for him pleasing, especially as his time neared and the fires burned hotter. In fact, her desire for him seemed to bring new life to that aspect of his existence and he found himself looking forward their time spent together.

He remembered their conversation about children and sought advice from healers. All agreed that a child would be difficult and perhaps life threatening for both mother and child. Sarek considered the consequences and inquired with Solek, the most experienced of the healers that resided within the embassy. "How might a pregnancy with Maeve be different than with Amanda?"

Solek considered the Ambassador quietly. "I will need to access Amanda's records and then examine Maeve before I can answer. It is my experience that all pregnancies are different and even more the case with humans. She wishes children, I suppose."

"Yes. She is young and…it was foolish of me not to consider that possibility."

"And what of your wishes? Do you wish to father another hybrid?"

Sarek considered the question carefully. "I was perhaps too hard on Spock. I was so intent on him following our ways that I failed to consider his Human side. By the time I understood my mistake, it was too late to repair the relationship. He has made his own place, somewhere between Vulcan and Human and I am gratified with the result. I would hope that if I were to have another child, I might utilize my experience with Spock to better understand the child. And I believe a child would bring happiness to my wife, which can only add to my satisfaction."

Solek considered him intently. "Perhaps some tests are in order…to determine how best to proceed. Then you and she can make an informed choice."

"Thank you, Solek. You will make the necessary arrangements?"

"Yes. I will notify you when all is in order."

Sarek returned to his quarters that night with news that he hoped Maeve would like.

Maeve was stunned as she listened to Sarek. She knew that such topics were considered very personal by Vulcans and conversations only undertaken in extreme circumstances. For her husband to have approached Healers, not one but several, was amazing to her. That he would subject himself to the necessary testing was even more stunning. "Sarek, I did not expect you to act so quickly. This…could be embarrassing perhaps…for your position."

An eyebrow rose slightly at her comment but his dark eyes remained firmly fixed on hers. "The healers are discreet, my wife. And this is important to your contentment and therefore, mine. It is my duty to find a way to fulfill your desires."

Maeve grinned mischievously. "You are my greatest desire," she said heatedly.

She watched, amused, as he swallowed and a green tint flushed upwards into his face. "You…honor me…with your …desire," he replied huskily.

"Honor," she giggled. "Sarek, every time I think about you and my _desire, _I soak my panties. There's nothing about honor in that…just lust," she confessed with amusement.

Flushing again, his eyebrows rose imperceptibly. "Perhaps a change of clothing is in order…" he replied evenly although Maeve recognized the twinkle that sparkled in his dark orbs.

"Or perhaps none at all," she teased. "Why put on fresh clothes to just…soak them again," she finished with a throaty voice.

"Indeed," he agreed. "Perhaps you need help?"

"Perhaps," she replied as she took his hand and led him to the bedroom, a warm gush soaking her again.

"_Aitlun,_" he whispered as he took her into his arms. "My desire…_masupik…Sem-rik,"_ He could feel the waves of desire that washed over him. Whether they were hers or his, he could not say. As he took in her musky aroma, Sarek simply surrendered himself to them and let her power over him take control.

Maeve was constantly amazed by his power combined with an innate tenderness. She doubted that anyone would believe her if she revealed that the often stern looking Vulcan ambassador could be capable of such gentleness.

She sensed that he had more control than on their first joining. Perhaps repeating the exercise every day, at least once, perhaps that was helping his control. It had becomes his habit to enter, travel deep into her, and then be still for a few moments. She thought that he was being considerate, giving her time to adjust. In truth, he reveled in the feel of her around him, her muscles twitching and pulsing as they alternately relaxed and tightened.

The contentment of those moments were only surpassed by the contentment he felt after their culmination, when they lay together, both sated and satisfied, dwelling in the warmth of one another.

**Vulcan Terms**

I used the Vulcan Language Dictionary for help with the Vulcan terms. It was compiled by Selek from Vulcan Language Institute**, **Marketa Z.**,** Star Trek episodes and Movies. It's a fun browse if you haven't already discovered it.

Riko-guv-aitlun - excessive sexual desire in and behavior by a female

Ashal-veh - darling

Adun'a - wife

k'hat'n'dlawa - half of each other's heart & soul; one who is 'half of my heart and soul in its deepest sense; became unfashionable after Reformation because of its emotional connotation

Aitlun - desire; an inclination to want things; the feeling that accompanies an unsatisfied state

Masupik - wet; covered or soaked with a liquid, such as water

Sem-rik - fascinating; irresistibly attractive; captivating; bewitching; charming

* * *

Please, please, tell me what you think. Am I doing any good here or am I just spinning my wheels?


	4. Chapter 4

Maeve lay on her side, studying the strong features of her husband's face. His angular lines were in contrast to his sensuous mouth and the thought amused her. A small grin worked at the corners of her mouth as she looked at his eyebrows, arched upwards even in his sleep. With his eyes closed, his lively intelligence was hidden but she felt his mind at work even as he slept. And those things which he let only her get a glimpse, his gentleness, his kindness, and his sense of humor, were hidden as well. His wide nose sat between deep lines that ran to his mouth. She'd teased him a few days before that the lines must have been caused in his youth from extreme efforts to keep his mouth closed. He had agreed, saying that it had taken him years to master his tongue.

The lines framed his mouth, even drawing attention to the sensual curve of his full lips. Those lips begged to be touched, even kissed. Briefly she wondered how he had passed so many years without being constantly barraged by women who wanted a taste. Then she giggled as those same lips curved into an oh so subtle almost grin. "Who says I wasn't," he said quietly, his eyes still closed and his body still not betraying his state of wakefulness.

Feeling his alertness through the bond, she smiled. "I know I can't resist," she said softly.

To her surprise, his eyes popped open revealing the flame that she was igniting within him. "Perhaps it would be wise to succumb, rather than resist," he offered.

"Who said anything about resistance?"

He raised his hand to brush a stray strand of hair away from her face as he gazed into her eyes. "Resistance would be illogical," he said sternly.

"Nor would it be any fun," she answered happily. His left eyebrow quirked upwards even more. "Fun?"

"Yes, my husband, fun. Giving into you is the most fun I've had since I was a child."

"I would classify our joining as satisfactory, gratifying even…but fun?"

"Do you not enjoy the experience?"

Sarek studied her for a long moment as she watched with delight the workings of his mind through the expression in his eyes. "As I said, I find it most gratifying."

"It makes you happy?"

He took a deep breath, as if he were becoming impatient with this discussion of emotions. Then a slight crinkle at the corners of his eyes gave him away. "Yes, I suppose it could be said that it makes me happy," he conceded. "You make me happy," he added firmly.

She scooted into him, her head settling against his chest as his arms engulfed her. She sighed with contentment as she listened to the rather odd rhythm of his alien heartbeat. His hold became more firm and through the bond, she felt his contentment as well. "I love you," she whispered softly and was surprised by the slight hitch to his heartbeat that her words seemed to cause. She lifted her head and gazed into his sparkling eyes as they studied her. "Love is a Human emotion," he said with a hint of disapproval. "Yet, I find it most pleasing that you should express it in regards to me."

They remained quiet for a moment or two. Maeve felt that there was something more he wished to say but hesitated. She tried to send encouragement through her eyes and through the bond, hoping he would tell her what he was thinking.

Finally, he swallowed and then spoke. "Amanda expressed such an emotion many times over the years and, I believe hoped for a similar sentiment to be returned."

Maeve was a little surprised that he brought his first wife into the conversation and was momentarily jealous. She could see that he picked up on it immediately. There seemed to be disappointment in his eyes. "Sarek, I…you should be comfortable speaking of her to me. But I confess that I am a bit envious of her. She had you for so many years…and you are still so deeply in lo…um committed to her…memory. But she is a part of you and I do not want you to feel you must keep that part away from me. Yes, sometimes it will cause momentary discomfort, but I want you to know that you can speak freely about her."

"Envious? But why? This is not logical…"

"I am afraid that where a Human woman's heart is concerned, there is no logic. And where our men are concerned, we are absolutely territorial. But I understand that what was between you was special… and I am grateful to her for making life with a Human so pleasant that a Vulcan wife seemed intolerable to you. She prepared you for me, in a way."

His eyebrows knitted together as she finished. "Your reasoning has a hint of logic to it but I fear is greatly overshadowed by …emotion."

Maeve smiled. "As my reasoning shall always be when it comes to you, my love. The things I feel for you have nothing to do with logic. And as for hoping for a similar sentiment, I do."

"I see," he said with twinkling eyes.

In the many romantic books Maeve had read, they all spoke in terms of the male taking the female, possessing her body, and making her his own. But on that morning Maeve took possession of Sarek, marking and claiming him as her own and making it clear to him that he need never concern himself with another woman. Sarek was a willing victim, succumbing to her every maneuver until she climbed on top of him, impaled herself on his throbbing spear, and rode him wildly to their climax.

One detail of Vulcan anatomy that differed from Human anatomy that he had failed to tell her was how quickly the Vulcan male recovered. And as she lay atop of him, her skin cooling, yet her nether region continuing to writhe and grind against him, he did just that. Startled, her head popped up from his chest and she looked into his lethargic eyes. "You're…"

"Prepared…if it is your wish." Sarek was both amused and surprised by the look of pure lust that settled over her. "It is always my wish," she smiled wickedly.

It was he that took the lead this time and he that set the pace. He drew it out, teasing and tormenting her until she became aggressive with him. It had been many years since his relationship had been so…physical and Sarek was apprehensive that it might be too much for Maeve. But as he reached across the bond, he felt her desire and her delight and it calmed him. Assured that she wanted it, he slipped into her.

But then, something began to change in him. Maeve felt it through the bond as well. His body was reacting to her desire for him, he thought. It was satisfactory, he concluded, that she welcomed his attentions so readily. Suddenly a wave of something else washed over him; pure, raw lust filled him and a fire hotter than Vulcan's Forge burned within him. He needed her body…now.

The intensity of his own emotions as she took him into her was overwhelming to him. "Nuh' wufik (too tight)…won't … last," he mumbled between a clinched jaw. "Wehtsuri (extraordinary). Uf? (How?) How can this be?" He closed his eyes as he fought for equilibrium.

She watched his nostrils flare as he took a deep breath, trying to contain his swirling passion. She could feel his self control slipping and wondered what it meant as she delighted in it. He was always so contained, so in control and now, as he throbbed within her that control was ebbing. "Sarek," she whispered.

His dark eyes bored into her, fixating on her own eyes. "I…my time has come…I…you are not prepared…I'm sorry," he growled. She saw the change that came over him rapidly and felt it in their bond. His emotions were unbridled and his need for her body unquenchable.

He took her possessively and far more forcibly than he ever had before. And when he was spent, he collapsed next to her, his breathing erratic. "Amanda," he called out and then confusion ripped through his features. "No…no….think…." He squeezed his eyes shut and then slowly opened them, a smile playing on his lips. "Maeve…she is Aduna…she is here…" he said to himself. His eyes darted to her and she was surprised by the fear she read in them. "You will not leave," he commanded and then his expression changed subtly. "You will stay with me?" It almost sounded like a plea.

Her mind was swirling. What was happening? Why was he afraid? Did he think she would leave? Why? He was acting so differently…what was happening? "Of course I will stay, my love," she said as her hand went to his cheek. His eyes widened in terror at first and then as she stroked him, he began to relax. "Yes, yes…you must stay," he said eagerly.

"Sarek, don't be afraid…"

"But I didn't prepare you… you don't know what will happen…what I will do to you. I don't want to hurt you…"

Tenderly her lips encased his and lingered as he hand went to his hair. Then nuzzling against him, cheek to cheek she whispered, "you won't hurt me; I know you won't." As she lay nestled against him, she heard him begin to whisper almost as a mantra, "do not hurt her, do not hurt her, must not hurt her…"

For three days he took her, again and again, seemingly with no rest. She managed to doze periodically while he recovered but then would be awakened by his need for her again. She felt his inner battle as he tried to rein in his lust, but it always won the battle. Through the bond she sensed his disgust and self hatred for what he was doing and she knew he simply had no control. Unfortunately she had no idea how to help him except to give into his need. And so she did.

By the evening of the third day, she was so bruised and sore, she could not walk. Relieving herself was agony. And during his last possession, she had bled. His eyes filled with terror when he saw the blood and he looked at her anxiously. "I'm sorry," he wept and scurried away from her to sit in the opposite corner of the room. "Must not hurt…must not," he told himself over and over.

He left her alone that night and exhausted, she slept deeply for the first time since it had begun. The next morning when she woke, she felt somewhat better, although still stiff and extremely sore. Glancing around the room, she felt his eyes on her before she saw him. When her eyes did meet his, her heart nearly broke. The lust was gone, replaced by anxiety and dread. And through the bond she sensed utter embarrassment. And she knew what he was thinking. He was afraid that he had ruined it…that she would leave him.

"Sarek," she called to him softly.

His head came up and his expression sharpened. "I am here," he answered meekly.

"Come to me," she told him.

"No, I…you are…weary. And perhaps you would prefer that I …"

"I prefer your presence," she said in as strong a voice as she could manage.

Slowly he moved toward her, watching for her reaction. Finally, he sat on the bed but not too closely.

"That was it, wasn't it? Your time…when you must…"

He nodded shamefully. "I erred in my calculations for the arrival and failed to properly inform you of what…to expect." He would not meet her eyes.

Shifting her weight slightly, she reached out and put her hand on his arm. "I am sore…and very tired. Is it over…completely?"

"Yes."

"You are feeling guilty because I was not ready. I'm not sure I would have ever been ready for this…the first time." She squeezed his arm lovingly. "I understand that you were at a loss…had no control. And yet, you did not hurt me."

He looked up at her, ready to argue but she silenced him. "I am sore, very sore but I am not hurt. All I need is a few days rest." She watched as relief washed over him and he began to regain some of his normal façade. "While I am recovering, my love, you will tend to my needs as I have fulfilled yours these past few days."

His eyebrows arched and he tilted his head. "You wish to…"

"No," she said hurriedly with a small laugh. "But I will require some TLC."

The furrow between his brows was almost comical. "TLC?"

"Tender loving care."

"Ah, yes…of course. It is the least I will do."

Sarek hovered for the next few days trying to anticipate her every need or whim. He made sure she always had a beverage nearby, insisting that she needed to rehydrate. He replicated all of her favorite food at each mealtime to insure that she had what she wanted to eat. Whenever she made a move to get out of the bed, he was instantly beside her offering assistance. The routine was beginning to annoy her.

Then one morning she heard the familiar chirp of the comm and watched as Sarek conversed with someone at the Embassy. She was not surprised when he informed her that he was needed for a few hours. "Yes dear, you run along to the Embassy and I'll rest."

He stood in the doorway, watching her as she settled into the bed for a nap. Then with a sigh, he turned and left. When it woke her from her nap, Maeve decided that the buzzer at the entrance to their quarters was most annoying. _I'm beginning to think like him, _she mentally chided.

She opened the door to a very large and colorful bouquet of Terran flowers… roses. There were red and white roses mixed together in the arrangement and all were open. In the center two were entwined, one of each color. Maeve thanked the delivery person and carried the arrangement to the table next to her bed. The meaning of red roses was clear but she was curious about his choice of white. And the sight of the two entwined warmed her. She spotted the card and pulled it from the vase. Opening the envelope, she read; _K'hat'n'dlawa, my Aduna, I was most displeased having to leave you this morning. _

_Red and white roses together are a symbol of unity; separately, the red is a sign of love and the white of respect. You have captured me in both. I believe the meaning of the entwined pair is obvious. _

_Sarek_

Maeve held the card in her hand limply as she stared at the roses. Once again, she had been surprised by her husband. Tears gathered into her eyes, as feelings of love and happiness flooded through her. Closing her eyes she pictured her Adun in her mind's eye and said a silent thank you. _I am well pleased that they please you,_ she heard from somewhere in her mind. And then she felt his sense of smug satisfaction at having pleased her. Just give me a few days and it's payback time, she thought to herself. She chuckled at the sense of bewilderment that came through loudly in their bond.

* * *

Feedback would be...gratifying. What am I getting right and where am I messing up? Like or dislike? You get the idea...


	5. Chapter 5

Sarek watched his wife as she prepared the end meal. It intrigued him that she insisted on preparing the end meal in the old ways, refusing to use the replicator. She conceded the logic of the replicator for the other meals of the day, citing his busy schedule. But the end meal, she insisted, was meant to be a time of sharing, at least in her tradition. And so she prepared it slowly, caringly, and used the time to share the day with him. As their new routine was being established, he found himself looking forward to this time, to the sharing time.

His emotions were more settled since the passage of Ponn Far. When he met Maeve, things progressed so rapidly that he had been greatly surprised when he awoke to find they were bonded. She had that effect on him, the ability to so excite his emotions that he was lost when he was with her. He was certain that this…trait in her was what had triggered his Time prematurely. It had distressed him to assault her in that manner with no warning, an event that he regretted. But she had survived it; her love had survived it and if anything, she seemed more attached to him emotionally. It was a Vulcan male's greatest fear that he would be rejected by his bondmate for any reason, but it was not unheard of after the female had been subjected to the insanity. Maeve, being Human, was physically less prepared than the females of his planet. And emotionally, she had been caught completely by surprise. But she had not rejected him and handled the whole situation with grace and humor. So, as he watched her perform the mundane duty of preparing a meal, he was in awe.

"I feel you watching me," she said softly, with her back to him. "And I sense your mind's activity. What are you thinking, my husband?"

Startled from his thoughts, Sarek barely caught the smile that threatened at the corners of his mouth. "I was thinking of the wisdom of our bond," he replied.

She chuckled. "And I thought you were ogling my backside…"

His lips did turn upwards slightly at that. "Vulcans can entertain more than one thought at a time, my wife. And your 'backside' _is_ most intriguing."

Turning to him with a decidedly lecherous expression on her face, she grinned. "The stew needs to simmer awhile longer. And as _you_ seem to be simmering already, shall we spend that time in the bedroom?"

Oh yes, this time at the end of the day was proving to be most satisfactory. He stood, as much as respite for his arousal as a response to her invitation. "Your logic is most unusual for a Human," he quipped.

"Oh come on Sarek, admit it. You love my logic." Her two fingers touched his before she turned to lead him to their room.

She made quick work of his robes, again surprising him. "You are quite…intent this evening," he said as he looked into her heated eyes.

Her eyes widened. "Well, you have a cycle that culminates every sever years or so. But my cycle is monthly and right now, it is at my sexual height," she said as her hands slid over his chest. "I thought you would have understood that about Human females by now."

His left brow arched. "I was aware of the Human female cycle but not of the sexual aspect. Please educate me."

He decided he liked the predatory smile that such comments elicited from her. "You asked for it mister," she stated huskily.

She took control, moving him toward their bed and easing him onto it. This was the one area of his existence where Vulcan custom allowed him some freedom with his emotions and as her hands began to play over his body, he began to relax his tight controls. To fight what she did to him physically and emotionally would be illogical, he reasoned. It would be a battle that he would most certainly lose. No, surrender was logical…and most satisfying.

He loved watching as she became aroused. Her skin flushed a most intriguing shade of pink and slowly changed to red. But it was her eyes that captured his attention the most. Her eyes told him everything, even without accessing the bond. Currently they were telling him how much she desired him. He knew his own skin was becoming flushed, his own eyelids becoming heavy with desire. His acute sense of hearing picked up the sound of her heartbeat, so strong and rapid, matching his own increased beat.

Her hands continued to excite him, touching him everywhere. Her kisses were passionate, her burning lips searing into his. Their tongues battled as hers attacked him most ferociously. His head was spinning.

Briefly Sarek considered his response. The last years with Amanda had been more docile. Even Ponn Far and the Plak-Tow had been …restrained. But with Maeve, his senses were reawakened. It was as if he were years younger. He wondered if he should discuss this change with the healer.

His thoughts were interrupted when her hand began to fondle his arousal, however. All thought was beyond him after that. He forced himself to continue to let her lead. Every instinct within him wanted to roll her over and take her now. But he knew that her attentions would heighten his pleasure. "Lie back and take it like man," she whispered in his ear, her breath teasing him further. And then she began to nibble.

His last vestiges of control slipped away and in a blur, he pulled her over him, his appendage seeking her. He felt her amusement through the bond as she chuckled. She was toying with him! Part of him was incensed but it was quickly overruled by the ache that vibrated deep within him. "Maeve," he warned through clichéd teeth.

Another chuckle erupted near his ear. "Alright…if you insist." And thankfully, she lowered herself onto him.

It was ecstasy, being buried within her. She was so moist and tight and…blissful. Joined, he sensed her extreme pleasure as well. She wanted this as much as he did; needed it even. She was his in every way possible. He was complete.

Sarek fought to hold back, to continue this ecstasy that was Maeve. But her heated sigh and sudden activity, her hips plunging and her walls clinching him, combined to send him over the edge. His entire being participated in the thrusts that possessed him. Her scream of pleasure drove him further and his own howl of pleasure echoed through the bed chamber. And then he exploded into her, all of his energy rushing to the eruption. Her fingers tightened, digging into his chest as she rode his pleasure and took her own.

She collapsed onto his chest, her chamber still encasing him. He admitted to himself that he enjoyed her reluctance to let him go. In fact, it often resulted in a reawakening of his desire and a second explosion, delighting her and mystifying him. Bonding with Maeve, he decided, had been one of his most rewarding decisions in life.

Suddenly Maeve bolted upright. "The sauce," she muttered. And quickly, she disappeared. His brows furrowed as he considered her behavior. Then a smile slowly crept over his features. Yes, most satisfying and most intriguing… that described she who is his wife.


	6. Chapter 6

Sarek was at his desk, following his morning meditation. He had much work to do, preparing for an upcoming trade negotiation with the Letarins. The Federation wished to purchase dilithium from them and had many food items that the Letarins desperately needed. He was engrossed on the latest report on their chief negotiator, Ive Ligor, when his comm unit beeped, indicating a message from his home planet.

Cringing inwardly when he saw who it was from, Sarek opened the link. "Greetings, T'Pau," he said earnestly.

"Sarek," she nodded stoically but with a hint of haughtiness. "You are well?"

"I am," he said evenly. "But I surmise that my health is not the reason for your communication."

"It is not," she said. "News has reached me of your union with this…young off worlder…another Human?"

Sarek thought he detected disdain in her voice. She had not approved his marriage to Amanda but had eventually accepted her when it became obvious that Amanda gave balance to Sarek. He was confident that the powerful woman would accept Maeve eventually, as well…in time. In the meantime, it would be …uncomfortable.

"Yes. I have bonded with a younger Human woman, Maeve."

"Why Sarek? It is not logical. You could have had your choice of so many eligible Vulcan females."

"I am aware of that possibility. However, Maeve is a most logical choice for me. She…comforts me."

"Comfort?" Sarek was inwardly amused by the raised eyebrow of his clan matriarch as the concept registered with her. "Comfort is an emotional response."

"I am accustomed to the proximity of a Human female, T'Pau. A Vulcan female at this time in my life would be…unsettling. Bonding with Maeve was a most logical choice."

"She does not have the accomplishments that Amanda had," T'Pau said, almost sounding accusing.

Sarek sighed. Maeve was not a gifted linguist, it was true. Nor had she obtained standing in any area of Academia. She had no desire to. She was, however, a mid level manager in a trading company, no small feat at her age. "Her interests lie in a different area," he finally said.

"Yes, in trade. It is a reasonable profession but it might conflict with your interests."

"We will address any conflicts if the need arises."

"When do you plan to bring her to Vulcan? I must test her…and your bond has not been sanctioned."

Sarek felt his heart tighten. T'Pau would not be disposed to be kind to his wife. The thought of the older woman's scrutiny on his wife was unsettling. "I have negotiations to complete. Perhaps after that. As for the sanction, it is…unnecessary. The Time has passed."

Her eyebrows rose slightly. "Indeed," she said ominously. "I will expect you immediately after the conclusion of your negotiations with the Letarins then," she concluded. Her image disappeared from the screen before he was able to reply.

Sarek let out a sigh. He wasn't sure Maeve was ready for scrutiny that T'Pau would give her. He wasn't sure _he_ was ready…

That night, he broached the subject with her. "What's the problem?" she asked. "I mean, I know she's the matriarch and all…and she is high in the Council, but… it's not like we'll see much of each other. If she doesn't like me, then it won't really matter; I won't have to see her often."

Sarek's world had always revolved so much around the approval of his elders, T'Pau's especially. It seemed incongruent to him that she should be so blasé about the matter. "She is the leader of my clan, Maeve. If she does not approve…then my clan will not accept you. If we were to have children, they would…not be acknowledged."

Her huff of frustration surprised him and he felt his eyebrow rising in response. "You accept me. Isn't that all that matters?"

"It is not the Vulcan way," he said bluntly.

"Well, it is all that matters to me. I will go and be tested by this T'Pau, because it would cause problems for you if I did not. But what she thinks of me matters little to me. As long as you wish me to be your wife, then your wife I will be. And if anyone doesn't approve, then…to hell with them," she said heatedly.

Sarek's eyebrow rose at her outburst. "Maeve, it is not as simple as that."

Maeve glared at him. "It is for me." Rising from her seat, she stormed out of the room leaving Sarek to wonder if he was the focus of her anger at the moment.

An hour later, he decided that perhaps he should speak with her again. Her outburst had concerned him since she was normally more even tempered, at least for a human. Stepping into their bedroom quietly, he saw her curled on the bed. As he studied the scene, he realized that she had been crying, something he'd never seen before, at least not in this manner. He had seen tears in her eyes during her moments of happiness, but he sensed that these were tears of sorrow. It was a sight that made him uncomfortable.

He stepped quietly to the bed and sat next to her, listening for signs of her state of wakefulness. Her breathing was even but there was tension in her body. She was not asleep, he concluded. "Maeve," he said gently.

Her hand shot out to touch him. She didn't care where, she just needed to feel him. His hand immediately covered hers. "I did not intend to upset you," he told her quietly. "But this meeting does concern me. It is my wish that you be accepted into my clan. It would be… unfortunate if you were not."

She opened her eyes and then lifted her head to look into his eyes. "And if I am not accepted? What will you do then, my husband? Will you sever our bond and end our relationship?"

Terror shot through his body. Is that what she had thought when he told her about the potential problems? Shocked that she would believe that it was possible, he could only stare at her. She looked frightened. Breathing was suddenly difficult as he gazed into her distraught eyes. Opening himself to her through the bond, he was assaulted by her fear. "No, my wife. To do so is…unthinkable. But there will be consequences…"

She curled around, her head coming to rest on his thigh. Her hand moved toward her face and settled on his thigh as well. "I don't care what they think of me, except for the consequences for you," she whispered. "But to sever our bond…that is unthinkable to me as well. It is as if you are a part of me now." Her fingers played slowly over the muscle of his leg, causing an immediate reaction in him.

His eyes became fixed on her fingers as they moved over the fabric of his robe, seeking the contours of his leg. And then he looked at her face, the side of it he could see. There was determination there but her features were softening as she became more engrossed in the workings of her hand. He recognized that look.

Anticipation grew in him until he could no longer ignore it. Maeve did this to him, brought out some very illogical, even emotional, responses. He knew that there were many Vulcan males who did not participate in sexual activities except during Ponn Farr, at the time of Plak Tow. But for him, it had never been that way. It was one of the reasons he preferred a non-Vulcan mate. His first mate, a Vulcan, had awakened an awareness in him of a part of himself which Surak had encouraged all males to repress.

He had tried to repress this awareness for a number of years after their bond was severed, but the need was always there. It was not as great as at his Time, but still it reverberated through him almost constantly. Mating with Amanda had been a logical answer to his problem. As a Human, she accepted his need as normal. Consequently, there had been no shame. With Maeve, he was not only able to fulfill his need but she exhibited the same need for him. It was indeed a most satisfactory match. And sometimes, it was Maeve who instigated matters. Amanda had done so upon occasion, but Maeve… her need was as great as his. And as her husband, it was his duty to answer her needs. Departing from usual Vulcan behavior was most logical in this instance.

Consequently, he began to stroke her hair, encouraging her. Her hand slid between his legs, still running over the fabric. She squeezed in frustration causing a faint smile to form at the corners of his lips. He would toy with her awhile before letting her take command.

He estimated that it was a mere 7.32.5 minutes before she had him where she wanted him. He was lying on his back, striped of his robes, his manhood straining against his undergarments, and her hands travelling over his chest. It was a most stimulating experience. She shifted from kneeling at his side to straddling him, which only made his tool that much more uncomfortable. She grinned wickedly, exciting him even more. She could be quite… amorous when she was in this mood.

Sarek took great pleasure in watching her face as she played over him. There was no mystery here; the ending was easy to predict. The only mystery in his mind was that she should choose to be with him like this. She was young by anyone's standards and he was not. He was her first lover and would probably be her only one. That was not the case for him and while he had no regrets about either of his first two mates, she sparked something deep within him that the others had not. Of course, each was unique and had, in their way, contributed a great deal to an agreeable life. But that Maeve found their bond so satisfying was a very pleasant surprise. For one so young and attractive to males of any species, she seemed quite attached to him. It was in his own best interests to ensure that she remain happy. And while he intended to observe the usual customs and bring her to meet T'Pau, he had no intention of letting his Elder endanger their happiness.

All thoughts of T'Pau and Vulcan custom were pushed from his mind, however, as her hands played over him. She lowered herself to kiss him in the Human fashion, a custom he found quite agreeable. Amanda had first introduced him to the ritual and while publically he preferred the more discreet Vulcan way, the joining of fingers, in the privacy of their quarters he was content to participate in her kisses.

He felt her need through her contact and it stirred a greater need in him. He forced himself to contain his growing desire and let her remain in control, however. She had been a dutiful wife and surrendered herself to him during his Time and in return, he wished to grant her power over him when he was more in control of his responses. It was his way of thanking her for not abandoning him. But as his mind flashed back to that Time, his urgency grew even more and he growled with want.

Maeve lifted her head and looked into his eyes knowingly, a smirk appearing on her lips. "It is acceptable, my husband, to act on your desire." Then reaching for him, she gave his shaft a squeeze, eliciting another growl from him. It was more than he should be expected to endure he concluded as he rolled her over and began to devour her with his lips.

Her breasts were firm as usual but he detected a slight difference and as his hands moved over her torso, he noted a curviness that had not previously been there. And suddenly awareness came over him, one that intensified his feelings for her and made her even more desirable. She was with child, his child. And it had happened without the aide of Healers. How, he could not explain and in that moment did not wish to. But she had conceived and that knowledge brought a surge of emotions rushing to the surface, emotions he would be ashamed to admit but that he could not deny. Above all, he was overwhelmed with awe.

Lifting himself off of her, he stared into her face, searching for some indication that she was equally aware but found none. Instead, she looked at him quizzically. "Sarek?"

Fighting to suppress his joy, he said nothing until he saw that her expression had changed to one of alarm. "Ashal-veh," she said, almost fearfully.

Debating whether he should tell her of his awareness of the new life within her, he only gazed at her. Finally, he decided he should wait. After all, females enjoyed giving such wondrous news to their mates, he reasoned. He would grant her that pleasure. "It is nothing, my wife…except that at times I wonder at your decision to bond with me. It is…most satisfactory."

Her eyes lit with mirth. "How romantic of you, my love…to make such a declaration in the midst of our…heat." She was toying with him again, he realized. With a growl of desire, he proceeded to take her.

As they lay curled together in the afterglow, as she called it, he felt her mood shift. After a few moments, he asked "are you well?"

She swallowed and then sighed. "I have not been feeling…myself lately."

"Perhaps you should see a Healer?" he suggested.

Settling into the crook of his arm, she nestled into him. "I'll call for an appointment tomorrow."

Pleased with the conversation, Sarek nodded. "A logical choice," he said quietly. As she drifted to sleep he laid in the dark, contemplating how he would show appropriate surprise and enthusiasm for her pending news.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Feedback would be very helpful.


	7. Chapter 7

A call from Solek interrupted Sarek's meeting with his assistants that afternoon. He took the call at his comm unit as the others left the room, respecting his privacy.

"This is Sarek," he said into the unit.

The face of Solek appeared on his screen. The elder healer greeted him and then informed him that Maeve was in his office. "She was feeling unwell and I thought perhaps an opportunity had presented itself to begin talking about children," he informed Sarek.

"Indeed," Sarek intoned. "And did you do so?"

"It seems she… that you both have eliminated the need for the conversation."

"I thought as much," Sarek admitted. "I…sensed it last night."

"There is much that we need to discuss. Are you available now?"

Something in the Healer's manner alarmed Sarek. "Is something not right?"

"Everything seems as it should be for the present, but there are concerns. I believe you are aware of them but it would be wise to discuss it and of course, Maeve does not know of them."

"She is well?"

"Emotional. But that is not unexpected from a human."

"I will arrive in your office momentarily," Sarek said before ending the call and leaving his desk.

Maeve sat nervously across from Solek as the call ended. What was Sarek thinking, she wondered. He told Solek that he had sensed it. Could Vulcans sense such a thing? And how did it happen; Sarek had said it couldn't without the help of healers. But Solek had told her just moments ago that she indeed was expecting a baby. A baby…it seemed so surreal. But then everything about her life had seemed that way since the night she met Sarek.

She looked up as she heard him enter. What will he say, she wondered. Would he be upset?

Sarek felt her worry. She looked frightened as he entered. Why is she afraid, he wondered. And then he realized she feared his reaction. Silently, he sat in the chair next to her and looked across at Solek. "Maeve is with child?"

"She is," the healer confirmed.

Sarek turned toward his wife, his probing eyes studying her. "You are well, my wife?"

Maeve stared at him. She hadn't known what to expect but somehow this wasn't it. "I'm pregnant," she declared testily. She watched as Sarek's eyebrow lifted and then his eyes narrowed as he seemed to look inside her. "Is this not what you desired?" He seemed perplexed.

Letting out a small huff, Maeve groaned. "It is, but…"

Tilting his head slightly, Sarek decided that perhaps this conversation would be better in their quarters, alone. Perhaps they should simply address the medical aspects now. So turning to the healer, he began to ask questions. "She is well?"

"She is as well as one can expect. The fetus is developing normally at present. We ran some tests and have determined that the fetus shows many human qualities making it more compatible with the mother. Most importantly, the fetus has a human circulatory system and therefore is not perceived by Maeve's body as a threat."

Sarek contemplated what he had been told. "Spock's system was Vulcan with Human elements. You are saying that this fetus is Human with Vulcan elements?"

"Yes, that is true. But upon further examination, we have also discovered a third genetic string…an unknown. But it is compatible with both her Human genes and your Vulcan ones, making the conception possible. We do not fully understand what has occurred, but with further study we will determine the source and the likely consequences."

Sarek turned to his wife. "There is a non-Human in your family?"

Maeve was shocked. "I…didn't know. No one ever…. I never knew my mother's family and she died when I was little. I don't even remember her. You've met my father's parents… they seem Human enough," she said astonished.

"Agreed," Sarek conceded. "Solek will continue to investigate this other strain. But our primary concern must be the child…"

Maeve looked at him with relief. "Thank you," she whispered.

"For what, my wife?"

"You called it a child, not a fetus. Calling it…the baby… a fetus makes it seem so… clinical."

He sought her hand with his own. "It is our child. As a hybrid it will be the focus of curiosity to others but to us it is an extension of our… bond." He had almost said it, the word…love. His emotional center was more out of balance than he had realized. Meditation was in order, but Maeve required his attention first. Looking back at the healer he asked, "are there special instructions, as there were for Amanda?"

"Maeve will require frequent rest periods and stress should be minimized. No travel. As the pregnancy progresses, more rest will be required but for now she can function normally between her rest periods."

Maeve cleared her throat, causing both Vulcans to look at her. "What about se…marital relations" she asked shyly.

Sarek's eyes widened and Solek looked away uncomfortably. Smiling, she shrugged. "My hormones are going to be…unsettled for awhile and I know from friends who have been pregnant that…well, it is a consideration."

Without looking at either of them, Solek addressed her question. "At this time, there is no concern. You may… behave normally in that regard. Later of course, the situation will be re-evaluated."

Sarek quickly thanked Solek for his attention and stood, turning to his wife. "I will accompany you to our quarters before returning to my office," he declared. Maeve looked at him squarely and nodded in agreement, sensing that he was not happy with her question.

Once they arrived in their quarters, Maeve turned to her husband. "You are displeased," she stated frankly.

Sarek stopped and turned to her, his expression softening from the austere one he wore in the hallways of the Embassy. "That you are with child? No, I am pleased."

"But my question … about us and…"

"Was unsettling, to be sure. But…it is a valid concern."

Moving closer to him, she smiled. "Yes, it is…even right now."

"Now?" he asked, his brows lifting.

"It is your duty, is it not…to attend to your wife's needs? Especially since it is you who has caused my condition."

A subtle smirk appeared at the corners of his mouth. His emotional center was quickly becoming more unsettled. Meditation was required before returning to his embassy duties. "I? Were you not present when the condition began?"

"Solek calculated the time of conception. It was during your time, although I didn't tell him that. Yes, I was there and you were quite…amorous. And remembering…and knowing what happened during that time is making me…equally amorous." Her breath was warm against his neck as she whispered to him.

Sarek felt the shift in his body, his blood rushing to his lower regions. "But I have a meeting to …" She began nibbling on his neck as her fingers slid over his ear. The small gasp that escaped him was only a small indication of what she was doing to him. "Maeve, the meeting is …." She cut him off with a kiss, one he could not resist.

Then breaking the contact, she leaned back slightly, her hands rubbing down his chest. "Your assistants will wait, I'm sure. Your wife, however, needs you now."

All thoughts of his meeting left him as he looked down into her eyes, her very licentious eyes. In fact, Sarek was unable to think of anything beyond his wife's need, which was quickly becoming his own.

She led him to their bed and divested him of his robes. As she moved around him, he was reminded of the Earth animal, tiger. Her expression was predatory and hungry, which was creating a hunger within him. He let her possess him, surrendering to her whims as she moved over him and then took him within.

The knowledge that she was carrying his child made her even more beautiful to him. Yes, he thought she was beautiful. And what she did to him, what she made him feel, made her even more pleasing. He could not admit it aloud but he loved her; he could not deny it. And when she behaved in this manner, he felt joy.

And when she had brought him to the fires of Vulcan's forge and he had risen to the heights of Mt. Seleya and she had sent him over the precipice, after she had done that to him and he had done that for her…when they descended together and lay in the warmth of their shared joy, he felt peace. He felt her peace as well, but there was something else…

"Maeve… you are still restless, my wife?"

"Hummm," she cooed. "I am spent but I want you still. I cannot have enough of you, my love."

The elation her words brought him was indescribable. His mind went back to another time when he had celebrated the news of a child with his wife, Amanda. He had retrained his emotions with her and consequently had disappointed her. Reflecting on that time and the times that followed when she was disappointed with his demeanor towards their son, he determined that this time things would be different. Solek had said this child was more Human than Vulcan. It would not be logical to expect Vulcan behavior from the child. This time would be different; he would be different. In his public role as Ambassador, he would be Vulcan but here, in his quarters with her and later with their child, he would confess his feelings.

And so, with determination to be a better husband and father, he turned to his wife. "Aduna, I am pleased with your news today."

She smiled up at him. "You told Solek that you had sensed it last night…you can do that?"

"I sensed…something, another presence. But I elected to say nothing until you had seen a healer."

"So you were not surprised?"

"I was not. But I am pleased. I believe…" he swallowed as he realized this was the moment, "I believe that this is an appropriate time to…"

"To what?" Her expression was one of love and excitement. It gave Sarek courage. "To tell you that…I love you, my wife." He swallowed, his emotions threatening to overtake him, a loss of control that he could not tolerate. He fought to find his center.

And then he saw the tears in her eyes and his resolve melted. "What is wrong? Did I say something that displeases you?" He was panic filled as he watched the tears fall from her eyes.

"Nothing's wrong…I just thought…I mean, I didn't think you would ever say those words to me. I know…you've shown me in so many ways how you feel, but…. I love you too…so much," and then she collapsed into him.

He held her tightly to him. After a few minutes he began to stir. She looked up, disappointment in her expression. "My assistants can continue their research this afternoon. I must call them to inform them of my decision to remain here. I will meet with them in the morning."

"But…"

"There is nothing more important to me at this moment than you. This time with you, celebrating our child, is most…pleasing," he said with a light in his eyes.

* * *

Thank you for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

Sarek woke in the night, his body tense and emotions running wild. He had given into them too much the last two days and now they threatened to overwhelm him. Glancing in his A'duna's direction, he surmised that she was sleeping deeply and his departure would not disturb her. Slowly, he rose from the bed and padded quietly to his meditation chamber. There he spent the remainder of the night as he reflected on the last few days, and then concentrated to re-center and find his control. By the early hours of the morning his external calm had returned, even though there was an underlying elation that he couldn't seem to quell.

He went back to their bed chamber where he sat on the chair in the corner and watched her as she slept. His admiration and love for Amanda had been great and her death had nearly killed him as well. Only through intense meditation and attention from the best healers on Vulcan had he survived. And yet, she who had been his wife had never evoked the intense emotional responses from him that he now battled.

There was something about Maeve…something he could not define. But not only did he admire and love her, he needed her in a way he had never needed another. The need manifested itself physically, but it was much deeper than that. And it frightened him. Losing Amanda had been so…horrible. What would he do if something happened and he lost Maeve? The thought of it hurt.

He felt her mind stirring, reaching out to him, even in her sleep. She sensed his thoughts, his turmoil, and his fear. Drawn to her, he returned to the bed, where his need to touch her compelled him to reach out, his hand finding her stomach, where the evidence of his feelings for her rested.

Instinctively, she nestled into him, the full warmth of her body still feeling a little cool to him. But after the heat of their union earlier…no, he mustn't let his mind take him there. She needed rest. But his body continued to react and even in her sleep she responded, her hands searching for him.

The next two hours were ecstasy and also filled with fear. He was losing his battle with his inner composure and this last mating had proven it. His response to her had been so intense that it felt like Ponn Farr again. Only after the third consummation had the fires abated. She had accepted him but now she lay exhausted, curled into his contours. This must stop, he told himself. It would not be good for her or the baby. But even as he chastised himself inwardly, he felt a reawakening of his earlier need.

Clamping down on his desire, he disentangled himself from her and went to the cleansing chamber. One he was refreshed, he dressed and went to his study. There, he called Solek and arranged to meet him immediately. Satisfied that she was still resting quietly, he left for his meeting.

Solek listened to his description of the events of the last few days, leaving out the most intimate details, of course. The healer watched intently and was able to comprehend the Ambassador's apprehension. Then pulling up Maeve's file on his PADD, Solek began his analysis. "It is not surprising that you should behave in this manner, Sarek."

Sarek stared at him, taken aback. "It is not?"

"No, we were finally able to identify the third genetic contributor to the fetus. It seems that Maeve has an ancestor from the Yonalrik."

Sarek gasped. "They are a myth are they not?"

"No," replied Solek. "They are not. Our ancestors severed relations with them long ago because of their effect on our people. If Maeve were fully Yonalrik, you would live in the insanity and would be lost to us. It is only because of her Humanity, that you can function."

Sarek was stunned. "I have bonded with one who threatens my stability?"

Solek looked at him speculatively. "Perhaps there are ways to manage the situation. I will look into it."

"But…it seems to…worsen. I was attracted to her immediately and then my time came sooner than I believed was due. And now…"

"Perhaps you should spend less time in her company."

"Perhaps," Sarek mused. But he knew he would not, could not. She was in his thoughts constantly. His desire for her was growing; no, not desire…need.

Back in his office, Sarek considered Solek's revelation about his wife. Quickly, he accessed Yonalrik on his computer. As he read, his fear increased. They were a humanoid race from a planet in the Corenfamme system. His ancestors had stumbled upon them in their explorations generations ago. Trade agreements were negotiated and their peoples traded for several years. But then, stories surfaced about Vulcan males losing their sanity while in the presence of the Yonalrik females. It seemed that their females had a most unsettling effect on the males of his race, enflaming them and causing havoc among the crews of the trade ships. Yonalrik females, it seemed, put Vulcan males into a persistent state of Ponn Farr. Relations were severed and the story of the Yonalrik became a part of Vulcan lore. Sarek had heard whispered stories as a young male and had dismissed them as fable. But it seemed there was truth to the tales, as he was experiencing similar reactions in the presence of his wife. He sighed as he contemplated the consequences.

Trying to clear his mind, he began preparations for his meeting with his assistants. Despite his personal dilemma, he must concentrate. These trade negotiations could have long term consequences for both worlds.

Maeve woke to an empty bed, disappointed. A smile crept across her face as she remembered last night and earlier this morning. Despite his outward appearance of being emotionless, Maeve had known from the time she met him that Sarek had very deep emotions. That he chose to open himself to her as he had still surprised her. Briefly, she wondered if other Vulcan men were so open with their wives.

As she lay in the bed lazily, she considered stories she'd heard from her friends who had married. Sex had been frequent and hot in the early days and then, as her friends told her, settled into an easier rhythm as time passed. But with Sarek, it seemed just the opposite. Not that she was complaining; he was a most considerate lover…except during Ponn Farr, of course. But instead of the frequency lessening, he seemed to need her more. Hadn't last night proven that?

Her brow furrowed as she remembered his fervor. Although not as intense, some of his behavior was reminiscent of his Time. Could he have a relapse? She knew so little of the cycle of her man, but he had said it only happened every seven years… and the frequency of their unions should lessen the effect, not increase it.

Her mind continued to consider her husband's behavior as she showered and then prepared a morning meal. Solek had been adamant that she take care, eating and resting properly. As she finished her meal, she took a cup of tea to the computer with her and sat down to explore Vulcan mating information. An hour later, she leaned back in her chair with a huff. There was nothing of any value to be found. She'd stumbled across a few articles speculating on the subject, but her brief experience with her Vulcan told her that the authors knew nothing about it. Sighing, she decided that she must speak with her man about it that evening.

Through intense concentration and willpower, Sarek was able to function adequately through the day. But his wife was constantly in his mind. His thoughts fluctuated between his need for her, his fear of what she was doing to him, and what could be done about it. His work day ended with him as confused as he had been when it began. Closing his PADD link, he determined to speak with her about it as soon as he arrived in their quarters.

Fighting the urge to rush, he walked through the halls of the Embassy towards their quarters. His digestive system tightened and rumbled as he struggled to suppress the need that had been building all day and now threatened to overtake him. Alarm rippled through him as he wondered how he would survive having such a wife.

Finally, he stood outside their door. He swallowed as he tried to compose himself. After a moment, he entered to find her resting on their couch, a PADD next to her. Apparently she had been reading when she fell asleep. Letting out a deep breath, he teetered between disappointment and relief at finding her asleep. Quietly, he went to their bedroom to change into more comfortable attire.

Maeve began to stir, still groggy. Then she heard a sound from the bedroom and glanced at the door to the room. It was half closed. Sarek must be back, she thought as she looked at the door. She knew she'd left it fully open. Stretching, she shook off the last of her sleep. Then, trying to be quiet, she slipped across the room into the bedroom. She stood just inside the door, watching as her husband disrobed.

He sensed her so near and turned. She looked radiant and as much as he fought it, he felt the fires ignite within him.

She saw the fire in his eyes and giggled. Then bouncing across the room, she threw herself into his arms, where he caught her and kissed her heatedly.

At the sight of her so excited to see him, he lost all control. She propelled herself towards him and all he could do was re-act. The feel of her in his arms was his undoing. All thoughts of any discussion, about anything, were lost.

He kissed her fervently, his body igniting with flames of desire. She returned his kisses with vigor. And then, he did something that later he would reflect upon with embarrassment; he ripped her clothes form her. But she only giggled as he picked her up and carried her to their bed. His instinct was to ravage her as he had done during his time. But he suppressed his instinct and made himself use her gently.

She sensed that he was holding back and was grateful. She knew how rough he could become and feared for their baby if it should happen. But his consideration made him all the more desirable. Consequently, she responded lovingly, giving herself freely.

He was aware of her emotions, which took the edge off his flames. Accessing his love for her, he was able to quell his more aggressive impulses. As a result their love-making, and he easily thought of it in that manner, was prolonged and intense, filled with desire…yes; but also filled with satisfaction and a feeling of unity…so much so that for the first time since Amanda's death, he was filled with an urge to cry. But this feeling was one of joy, not the deep sorrow following Amanda's death.

And then the fear returned. What if he couldn't contain his emotions, his desire for his A'duna? What if he harmed her? Or worse, what if he lost her? He must discuss the situation with her but what if his revelation frightened her and she left him? It would be the end of him, he knew.

Overcoming his fear, he determined to speak with her. But as he felt her relax in his arms and drift into a light sleep, he almost smiled with satisfaction. The talk could wait; his woman needed the comfort that only he could give.

* * *

So now we know why Sarek is acting so out of character, lol. Will Maeve prove to be too much for him? I'd love to read your thoughts and ideas!


	9. Chapter 9

His nostrils flared as he fought for control. She had awakened feeling quite amorous and now they were in the throws of love-making…again. Only this time, it was her intensity that was fueling his flames. Perhaps love-making was too gentle a term, he thought briefly, as she grabbed his posterior. This was raw, unrestrained, and uncontrollable sex.

He felt her nails dug into his flesh as she pressing him deeper into her, crying out her need for more. In the past, she had been…zealous, but this was… fanatical. "Deeper," she moaned, "I need…oh, geez…oh…feel so...gooood," she drawled. "Don't stop," she cried out as he tried to adjust himself, fearing he might hurt her.

"My wife," he whispered desperately, "the baby…"

"Is fine…loving this….Geez, ohhh," she whimpered as she dug her nails into him again. He grimaced in pain, certain that by now she had drawn blood. But he could not deny her and consequently, buried himself deeper within her, letting out his own cry of agony as his need for more grew. And such wondrous agony it was too, he mused. He simply could not have enough of this woman. He was buried as deeply as he could go and she was able to swallow his entire length, something that past partners had not been able to do, especially when he was this aroused.

He knew that in this state, his tip had emerged from his outer sheathing, extending his normal length. It was something that as a rule only happened in the mating cycle, when the whole purpose was reproduction. Vulcan women were constructed with their reproductive organs deeper within than human females, as a way of protecting a fetus from the harsh realities of the Vulcan climate. The extra length was needed for a Vulcan male to successfully implant his seed.

He wasn't fully in the condition, although he felt the insanity creeping upon him. The scales could easily tip towards another Ponn Farr however, as she drove him beyond his limits of control. But her ferocity in this coupling stunned him and somehow took enough of the edge off of his own desire for him to maintain some control.

She had awakened from her short nap, fully aroused. He had not seen her quite like this before, her expression predatory and hungry. Before he could bring up the subject that weighed heavily on his mind, she was on him, nipping and nibbling, stroking and clutching.

He responded immediately, of course. How could he resist? And she had sheathed him with her heat. She disentangled herself several times, only to take him within from a new position, some that he didn't know that she knew. Her lips touched every bit of his body, as did her hands. And when she began to work on his ears, he'd gone weak.

Now, he was over her, buried within, his chest meeting hers, her breasts staring up at him, taunting him. He wanted the ecstasy, the completion that their bodies were striving for; but he also wanted it to never end. It was so… incredible, so inexplicably blissful.

But he couldn't hold off the inevitable and suddenly their bodies exploded in bursts of fire and frenzy. He couldn't control his motions as he pounded into her and she screamed her pleasure. He pumped and thrust until she went limp but as he began to relax, she squeezed, milking the last drops of his seed from him. It was delightful agony.

Collapsing next to her, he let out a deep breath, filled with exhaustion and satisfaction. She curled into him with a soft purr, contented. His hand proceeded on its own, stroking her arm gently, as his mind began to function once again.

Was this what his life would become… almost continuous mating with short lulls in between for him to work? A smile grew within as his sense of humor took hold. Would that be so terrible a fate? He knew many males who would not complain if they were in his predicament.

His mind roamed in another direction. Would she be this way with any other… or was it something about him that sparked such a…an interest? Allowing himself a moment of ego, he hoped it was the latter. The idea that she would give herself to…no, take another man in that way roused deep instincts in him. She was his A'duna, his woman. She was his to protect and to consume. Or in the case of this evening, he was hers to be consumed.

There could be no other. He simply would never allow it.

Maeve woke from a short nap twenty three point two minutes later, looking refreshed. Sarek released her from his hold on her and she made her way to the bathroom. Quietly he waited for her return, contemplating how best to approach his earlier conversation with Solek. How could he tell her that his attraction to her was dangerous for him?

She sauntered back to the bed and snuggled in next to him. The tremor that ran down his spine pooled in his groin heatedly. His eyes closed as he fought to contain the pressure that was building within, the pressure of his need for her…again. "I will speak with thee on an important matter," he said between clenched jaws.

Maeve looked at him quizzically. He was so intense and seemed to be struggling for control. Why, she wondered. "I am listening, my husband," she said quietly, fearing what he might say.

He sucked in a breath and hissed, "bolaya…A'Duna…aitlu …" Forcing his mind away from his need for his wife, he commanded himself inwardly, "v'ree'lat…thakau!"

Just learning the language, Maeve wasn't able to understand him. But his agitation was clear. She sat up, looking into his eyes, trying to comprehend what was upsetting him. "What is it, my husband? You are so upset…"

Sarek's eyes turned towards her as he brought his thoughts into focus. "I… am distracted," he said intently. "It is difficult to concentrate with you so near."

Maeve smiled demurely as his meaning sank in. Secretly pleased with his desire for her, Maeve responded, "I am sorry I am such a distraction, my love."

"It is that which I wish to speak of…" he said vaguely. He cast his eyes down as he tried to re-center himself.

"Perhaps if I were to dress? I could put on my least enticing robes and then…"

"It would make no difference," he said softly. Then sighing he continued, "I spoke with Solek today… about your condition…and mine."

"Your condition?" Maeve was startled and then worry settled over her. What could be wrong with Sarek?

"Yes, my wife. He has identified the genetic factor that made conception possible without assistance. It seems you have an ancestor from the Yonalrik."

Maeve's brow furrowed. "The what?"

"More a question of who?" Sarek said quietly. "My ancestors traded with them long ago. But then there were outbursts, emotional outbursts among the crews of our trading vessels. After some investigation, it was discovered that the Yonalrik had an unexpected effect on Vulcan males…"

Maeve's face turned to mischief. "You mean, they make you horny?"

Tilting his head slightly, Sarek hesitated. "I believe that is one way of expressing the … consequences of exposure to the Yonalrik," he replied dryly. "It seems you are creating such a reaction in me."

His wife laughed openly and deeply. "Oh, that explains so much," she said as a giggle escaped her. "You have been so…attentive lately," she added.

"Yes, and my growing inability to contain my … desire is of concern."

Her face suddenly grew serious. "Is that… I mean, earlier you were so… intense. My one ancestor, one I never even knew about…that's what attracted you to me?"

"I believe I would have been attracted in any case. But it is perhaps why I behaved so…uncharacteristically. And the intensity grows. I fear…"

"Fear? What?" she asked incredulously.

"…That at some point, I will not be able to control my responses at all. My control now is thin. And when you…you behave as you did a little while ago, it is… almost non-existent."

"Oh," Maeve said thoughtfully. And then letting her mind process what he was saying, disappointment began to settle in. "So, without this genetic influence, you might never have approached me that night at the embassy? We wouldn't have gone out after and…you would have never asked me to be your wife. It was the Yonalrik in me that made you … bond with me that night?"

"I cannot answer that," Sarek said flatly. "But it does not matter. Those things did happen and we are bonded and now…" he took a deep breath as the enormity of the situation washed through him again. "…Now I can think of nothing else."

Maeve began to cry. "So it is all a lie. You don't love me…you just… it's just…biological…"

Her distress was paralyzing fro Sarek. What had he done? Now she would never believe that no matter how it began, he loved her… she was his bond-mate, his A'duna, he would kill to keep her. And physically, he would die without her. He needed to posses her constantly. "Solek is searching for… a way to manage the effects. We both believe your pregnancy is bringing out some latent quality in you that magnifies the effect on me."

Sighing, Maeve looked at him. "I have a solution…I am moving back to my grandparents. That way, you can concentrate on your work and…and I…"

"… will not!" Sarek boomed. "I will not allow it. That is not an acceptable solution."

Maeve was stunned by his reaction. He glared at her fiercely, his face flushing green with…anger? She shrank inwardly as his eyes bored into her making his meaning clear. "Why should it matter?" she snapped back. "You don't love me…not really…it's just….I just make you…."

His lips were on hers instantly. His hot breath felt like fire on her face and his hand reached behind her head, grasping her tightly. When the kiss ended he whispered emphatically, "you are mine. You will not leave me. I will not allow you to leave our quarters without me."

Maeve stared into his blazing eyes. "You can not make me stay if I do not wish to," she growled.

Sarek's eyes widened at her defiance. "You will remain!"

Stubbornness overtook Maeve and her better instincts were pushed away as her anger took hold. "You will not tell me what to do…at least, not in this manner. I will go to my grandparents!" Backing away, she stood and swiftly began dressing.

Fear rushed through Sarek's veins. She was threatened him as he felt the bond was in jeopardy. Watching her move around the room, his thoughts turned darker. "Who is it you would leave me for?"

Maeve barely paused as she glared back at him. "I told you…I will go to my grandparents."

Panic gripped him. "You lie! There is another… perhaps he is…younger or …"

"Stop it," Maeve yelled at him. "There is no other. There will never be another. But…" Maeve struggled for words. Then as quickly as her anger had flared, it dissipated. Sinking down onto the floor, she began to cry. "You don't love me…," she cried.

Sarek was instantly next to her, pulling her into his arms. "A'duna, do you not realize that I am lost without you?" he asked gently. "The thought of you leaving…unsettles me. I will apologize for my behavior."

Maeve collapsed into him, tears flowing easily. Sarek held her, his fingers entwining in her hair as regret filled him. "I do love you, my wife. However it came to be, it is apart of me…you are a part of me now. I cannot live without you. When you said you were leaving…fear overwhelmed me. I fear…"

"Fear what, my love?" She asked as she looked up at him, tears still sitting on her cheeks.

"Many things…hurting you, losing you, losing myself in you…and that which males of my species fear the most… that you will find another who seems more suitable."

"I can't imagine one more suitable for me than you," she said as tears fell softly from her face. "Besides, one can't find something that they are not looking for, can they?"

"It has happened…in the past," he said mournfully.

"To you?" she asked with surprise.

"It is of no consequence," he replied gently. "You will stay with me?"

As Maeve looked into his hopeful face, she couldn't refuse. "I will," she said as she snuggled into him.

* * *

Hmmm, things seem to be getting worse for Sarek. All of his Vulcan control seems to fall away when Maeve is near. What's the poor guy going to do, lol?


	10. Chapter 10

I haven't been very good about responding to reviews, but it seems to be all I can do to find time to write. I do appreciate them however!

So, it's a fine mess Sarek and Maeve are in and it is about to get more complicated... (she laughs mischievously).

* * *

For Sarek, the following two weeks were filled with preparations for the negotiations on Letaria. He had originally planned on Maeve accompanying him on the journey but Solek was adamant that she was not to travel. The Healer was monitoring her closely, seeing her twice a week. He did not want her away from medical assistance, if it was needed.

The couple's schedule had settled into a routine of Sarek working with his assistants in his office while Maeve worked from a computer in their quarters. He would take a mid-day break, giving temporary relief to his continuing need for her. He would return to his office and leave her to nap and then rise to continue her work. In the evening, he would return and it was always a question of what would come first, his need for sustenance or for her. Sometimes he would meditate long into the night, others he would bed her again, depending on how tired she seemed. Maeve loved the constant attention, but frankly was growing weary.

Consequently, she was relieved when the morning came for him to depart for Letaria. While she knew she would miss him, she also knew she needed a break to rest. She suspected he was relieved, as well. Through their bond, she sensed his worry over his constant need for her, not only for what it was doing to him but especially for the wear on her. He knew how tired she was these days. And he feared for the baby, whose presence was becoming apparent in the small bump that was forming in her belly.

It amused her to watch the reverence that came over his face whenever he saw the bump. His eyes would light and a smile would quirk at the corners of his mouth. His touch was especially sweet when he would run his hand over her swelling stomach. She suspected he was bonding with their yet to be born child.

He was doing that now, as they lay together after a satisfactory session of love making. Her heart seemed to swell in her chest as she watched the expression come over his face, his "baby expression" as she had begun to think of it. He looked up at her, his eyes shining. "What is it, my A'Duna?"

"Nothing…and everything," she admitted softly. "You are so… gentle."

She swore she saw a smirk cross his countenance but it was quickly gone. "It was not your opinion a few moments ago," he said lightly.

"A few moments ago you were … intense, but not rough," she said lovingly. "While I will enjoy my rest these next few weeks, I will miss you."

He raised his hand to caress her cheek. "As I will you…" His dark eyes bored into her lighter ones and she felt the brush of him in her mind. He would miss her and not just physically. "I do love you," he added softly.

She decided not to go with him to the Transport Center. His status in Vulcan society would not allow for what she considered an appropriate good-bye, so it was said in their quarters, behind closed doors. He was so much more open and relaxed with her when they were alone. In public, however, it was her duty to observe Vulcan proprieties and she knew she wouldn't be able to in this instance. Sarek had seen wisdom in her reasoning and agreed.

He kissed her one last time and brought her close to him for a warm hug. "I will miss thee, my wife," he said roughly.

Maeve's eyes misted and she knew if she tried to speak, tears would begin to fall, so she simply nodded. Then placing her hand over his chest, she took a deep breath. Her emotional state concerned Sarek and he lifted her chin so that he could look into her eyes. They were, he had discovered, an excellent gauge of her state of being. He was amused by the mixture of sadness and anticipation he found there. "I will return as soon as I am reasonably able," he assured her before kissing her one last time and the exiting their quarters.

The first days of the journey were difficult for Sarek. He needed his wife. Accordingly, he spent most of the time in meditation. But as the days passed and there was more distance between them, his urges subsided and he was able to think more clearly. It was a relief but he missed her presence. He found that he was…lonely.

Maeve felt much the same. After the first few days, she was feeling rested and refreshed, but their quarters were intolerably empty. Today, she had an appointment with Solek and was actually looking forward to it.

The appointment went well, with the Healer commending her on the amount of rest she was getting. He ran some simple tests and announced that the baby was developing suitably. He made some minor adjustments in her diet and arranged another appointment in three days time. She returned to their quarters happy. A celebration was in order, she decided and she ordered a chocolate milkshake from the replicator. She had just taken the first sip when the door chime sounded.

Setting the drink down, she walked to the door and pushed the small button that opened the door. The face that stared at her from the other side surprised her. She had not expected to see T'Pau here.

She knew she was staring, with her mouth slightly open as the woman entered their quarters. Maeve's eyes followed the Elder as she moved to the center of the room. Then silently, the old woman turned, her eyes piercing Maeve with a stoic look that unnerved the younger woman.

"Welcome to our home, " Maeve said as she began to recover her senses.

Dismissing Maeve's greeting, T'Pau looked around the quarters as if she expected to find something unpleasant. "These quarters are satisfactory," she stated rather than asked.

Maeve looked around, wondering what it was the woman expected to find. "It is as it was before Sarek and I were married. We hope to make a home that reflects both of us fully, but for now this suffices." Maeve thought she saw a flicker of approval in her eyes. "Please," Maeve said as she indicated the sofa, "Have a seat."

T'Pau looked at the indicated furniture and settled into a chair next to it instead.

"Would like anything, water perhaps?" Maeve asked, hoping to be a good hostess for Sarek's sake.

"It is not required," the old woman replied. Then changing her demeanor, she stiffened even more. "I am here to inquire about the circumstances of your marriage to my kinsman."

Maeve stated at the woman incredulously. "The circumstances of my marriage?" she stuttered.

"Yes," the woman stared, not giving an inch.

"We are married. I'm not sure what it is you are asking…"

"How is it that you met Sarek and within twenty-four hours you were bonded?"

Maeve's stomach tumbled… the one question she didn't want to answer with this woman. "The attraction was immediate," was all she could muster.

"Attraction? But that is not the basis for such a…lasting union. Twenty-four hours does not give one sufficient time to determine if one is compatible."

Maeve blinked at the woman as her mind reeled. "Oh, I felt…drawn to Sarek immediately. When he walked into the room, I was captivated. There was just something about him that… well, I couldn't ignore," she tried to explain.

"Apparently Sarek's response was similar." T'Pau glared at her intently.

"I…believe that it was a relief to him…that I did not feel the grief over Lady Amanda as the others did in the room. I think he was more comfortable in my presence at the gatherine. And we seemed to keep bumping into one another through the night. He asked me out for coffee and…there was a connection as we talked." She paused as her mind relived the end of their "date" on her doorstep. She decided there were some things she would not share with T'Pau. "By the end of the night, I knew I wanted a life with him…"

T'Pau stared right through her, Maeve decided, seemingly trying to burn a hole in her. "What did you do to entice him into your… home."

"I…we…" then straightening up, Maeve glared back at the other woman. "I will not discuss our personal relationship with you, especially without Sarek here. I will not dishonor him in that way. What is between Sarek and me is between us and does not concern you."

She thought she saw another glimmer of approval before the hard stare renewed itself. "You must have employed some trickery. Sarek is not one given to emotional responses."

Maeve almost laughed at what the woman was saying. If she only knew who emotional he could be…" Her response was cut off by the chirp of the comm. unit. "Please excuse me for a moment," Maeve said as she rose to go to the unit. "I am expecting a communication from him…"

She opened the screen and smiled into the dark eyes of her husband. "Yes, my husband," she said softly.

"Maeve. I hope you are well?" He looked so serious, she thought.

"Yes, I am. I had an appointment with Solek earlier and he says things are satisfactory. I have…" Her sentence was cut off by the image of his hand on her screen. "I miss thee," he muttered sadly. "As do I…miss you," she replied, her hand matching his on the screen. Then she took a deep breath. She must keep this as unemotional as possible with T'Pau in the room.

"I have a visitor," she informed him.

His brows rose slightly. "A visitor?"

"T'Pau arrived a few minutes ago. We were just…talking." She saw the anger that crossed his demeanor as he realized that the woman was still in the room. "I will speak with her," he said gruffly.

Maeve looked over her desk at the Elder, who was still seated in the chair. "Sarek wishes to speak with you," she told the woman.

"I have no need to speak with him at this time. I will communicate with him at a later time." Her voice sounded harsh even though her expression never changed.

Maeve glanced down to see the hardened expression in her husband's eyes. Then he spoke loudly enough so that the Elder would hear. "It is impolite of you to call upon my wife in this manner. I told you we would travel to meet with you on Vulcan as soon as possible."

T'Pau glared ahead, refusing to answer the Ambassador. Maeve felt like a mouse caught in a trap. Sarek realized that his Elder was not going to respond and looked at his wife, his expression softening. "Please be polite to our Elder, my wife. But you are not to answer her probes into our relationship."

Maeve smiled at him. "I've already indicated that I would not…my love," she said, certain that the other woman overheard. "But does she know of our news?"

"I suspect that she does, but you may share it if you like. I must go now. I simply wanted to let you know that we have arrived on Letaria. Negotiations begin tomorrow. I will call you again when there is opportunity."

Maeve felt her eyes watering. "I… will be eager to hear from you again…hear how things are going."

Sarek looked at her through the screen, saw the tears that threatened and wished he could be with her. "Until then…"

"Yes, until then, my love."

Sarek nodded and then closed the communication. Maeve let out a deep sigh. She missed her husband. Slowly, she returned to T'Pau.

"This news you speak of…it is the news of the child?" T'Pau's question was blunt.

"Yes, we are expecting a child," Maeve answered, her mind still on the image of her husband.

Abruptly T'Pau stood. "I will leave you to rest. You appear to be tired," she said disdainfully.

Maeve walked her to the door, unsure how one dismisses a Vulcan Elder gracefully. Her worry was needless, however, as T'Pau exited without so much as a look back.

Alone again, Maeve glanced at her milkshake, still sitting on the table. Her feelings of celebration were gone however and she disposed of it. Furious Maeve went to the bedroom to try to nap. She was restless in her anger, however, and the nap wouldn't come.


	11. Chapter 11

After an hour of tossing in the bed, Maeve gave up on the idea of a nap. She was simply too upset to rest. After pacing their quarters for a few minutes, she decided to visit her grandparents. There were several things she wanted to discuss with them, primarily her ancestry. She'd been too bewildered when Sarek had first given her the news and after, he seemed edgy whenever she mentioned going anywhere. She wasn't sure why he disliked the notion so much but after his emotional display over the idea of her going to live with her grandparents, she did understand how deeply this affected him. So, she'd made herself content around the Embassy. But now that he was away…

It was a beautiful morning, the sun bright in the sky with only wisps of clouds. The temperature was just right and she decided to walk to her grandparents. The exercise would be good for her, she reasoned.

"Maeve," her grandmother greeted her with a surprised hug. "My goodness, what brings you here at this time of the day?"

"Sarek is away…on a mission and I…well, I've missed you," she said. It was at that moment that she realized she hadn't seen her grandparents since they'd come to dinner at the Embassy and she and Sarek had announced her pregnancy. Her grandparents had been surprised but pleased. Her grandfather had hugged her and whispered, "it seems you will have everything you want." He'd patted her back and then as they parted, he'd winked. Maeve had missed her grandparents more than she realized.

Her grandmother called out to her husband and informed him that they had a visitor. He was joyous when he entered the living room to find Maeve. "It is so good to see you again, Granddaughter," he exclaimed as he crossed the room to hug her.

"Sit," her grandmother ordered, "and I will bring tea." Maeve sat in a cozy chair next to the sofa and smiled as her grandfather settled into his favorite chair.

"How are you, Maeve," he asked. "The pregnancy is going well?" He knew how much having this baby meant to her.

"I saw Solek this morning and he says everything is 'satisfactory', which is about the most I ever get from him. He seems surprised that I am behaving myself and following his instructions."

Grandfather chuckled. "As I recall, Solek used to get very frustrated with Amanda. She was notorious for ignoring instructions that she deemed too restrictive."

"Oh," Maeve said with a smile. "I had not heard that but…Sarek seems surprised at times, as well. He looks at me as if he expects me to do something outrageous."

"You and Sarek are…your relationship is …growing?"

"Yes, Grandfather. I… miss him terribly."

"Yes, I'd heard that he'd departed for Letaria. These negotiations should not take long. He'll be back soon, I'm sure."

Maeve opened her mouth to tell him that she suspected her would detour to Vulcan on the way home, but Grandmother came in with the tea and distracted her from their conversation.

"So, you are lonely without your husband and came to visit your old grandparents in your time of need," her Grandmother said with a chuckle after the tea had been served.

"Well, yes…and also I wanted to discuss something with you," Maeve replied. Her grandparents looked at her expectantly. "In the testing that Solek did…for the baby, he found out that I'm not completely human."

Surprise registered on both of her elder's faces. "Not…human?" Grandfather asked, his eyes showing his confusion.

"It seems that somewhere in my ancestry, there is a member of the Yonalrik." Maeve sat silently as she watched her grandparent's expressions.

"The what?" Her grandmother asked.

"Yonalrik," Maeve said clearly. "They have a history with the Vulcans. Solek said it is why conception happened without assistance. It seems the genetic contribution from my alien ancestor made it possible." Maeve sat quietly as the news settled in.

"So, this mystery ancestor has done you a favor?" Grandfather proclaimed.

"Well, yes…and no," Maeve said hesitantly. "But do you know…I mean, which side of the family…and how far back…"

Her grandparents looked at one another and shrugged. "It must've been your mother's side, dear," grandmother said softly. "We never knew much about her family. I'm not sure she did. She was orphaned when she was young, you know."

"Yes, I…I'd remembered that. So, there's no way to find out?"

"I can look into it if you wish," Grandfather offered. "It might take some time; the records will be old if any exist at all."

"Please do. I want to know."

Grandmother looked at her questionably. "But you said yes and no. What is the 'no' part of that?"

"The history with Sarek's people is… difficult. It seems the Yolnarik have an unwanted effect on his people." Maeve blushed as she thought of her effect on her husband.

Grandfather's brow furrowed as he noted the blush and Grandmother smiled. "It brings out his romantic side?" She asked her granddaughter.

"Um, yes…" Maeve blushed even more. "It seems that…well, he… well, something about me being pregnant has brought it to the forefront and he…well," she sighed and then forged ahead. "It is a good thing he is away because I need the rest."

Grandfather cleared his throat and then rose from his chair. "Perhaps I should leave the two of you for a few minutes. This sounds like girl talk to me," he said as he shuffled from the room, obviously embarrassed.

Grandmother smiled at her. "Well, it has been awhile but I seem to recall that in the early stages of pregnancy at least, there is more…romance involved."

"I knew that; I mean, some of my friends told me…but this is…" She took a deep breath and then continued. "Grandmother, he can't seem to think of anything else when I am around. The last couple of weeks were awful for him, I know. He'd have to come home at mid-day to…um, …. "

"Get comfortable?" Grandmother offered.

Maeve looked at her, relieved. "Yes. And then…again when he came back in the evening and…then either he would spend the night in meditation or…"

Grandmother patted her hand, "in bed."

"Yes." Maeve couldn't look at her grandmother and occupied herself with a thread in the leg of her pants. "He's been insatiable. And I'm afraid it will be just as bad when he gets back. I love that he…that I'm the one he wants, but I don't know how much more I can take."

Grandmother chuckled. "You certainly stepped into it, didn't you? Have you talked to Solek about this?"

"Sarek has. He says Solek is looking into a solution, but their people had to sever all connections to the Yolnarik because of the problems the trade ships encountered. All Solek has said to me about it is that in time, it will not be advisable for me to …help Sarek with it."

"Well, Solek is an excellent healer. He has been Sarek's personal healer since I've known them. And he was very diligent in learning all he could about human healing so that he could attend Amanda. He cared for her in her last days. And he's a relative of Sarek, so he has a personal interest, as well. I'm sure if there is an answer, he will find it. But if it becomes too much, you should come stay with us. That way, you can rest and perhaps Sarek can too."

Maeve's eyebrows knitted together in thought. "I suggested that I should stay with you, but he…I've never seen him like that. He got so angry."

"Angry?"

Maeve blinked. "Well, yes. I know everything thinks Vulcans are incapable of emotions, but that's not true. They just …manage them."

"Except Sarek is having a difficult time managing them with you around? It sounds like this situation is threatening him…"

"It is. But as much as it worries him, he is more worried that he might hurt me and the baby. I don't know how to help him, Grandmother."

The old woman patted her hand again. "Let Solek do his research. And with Sarek away, I'm sure he's had a chance to think clearly about it all. Perhaps he will be more willing to let you stay with us when the time comes. But my dear, you must be careful, not only for your safety and that of your baby, but for his as well. Vulcans pride themselves on their logic," Grandmother chuckled as she saw surprise register on Maeve's face. "Yes Dear, I understand that pride is an emotion, but when you observe other beings as long as I have, you tend to understand things that even they might not. Vulcans do take pride in their logic and your husband is no exception. For him to lose control over that and become a completely emotional being will do him harm. Even if he protests, you must remove yourself from his reach if it becomes too much. We will take you back home, if necessary… until the baby is born."

Maeve sighed with relief. "I'm afraid it will destroy him…"

"You love him very much, don't you?"

"I do," Maeve admitted with a tear in her eye. After a quiet moment to compose herself, she moved to the other pressing matter in her life. "T'Pau dropped in for a visit earlier."

Grandmother looked at her, astonished. "I didn't think she ever left Vulcan," she exclaimed.

"She doesn't. And Sarek happened to call while she was there; her visit clearly disturbed him. She was very…" Maeve tried to think of a good word for the woman's behavior but couldn't. "She seemed angry that Sarek married me."

"She probably is… probably had some Vulcan woman all picked out for him, a marriage of convenience for her clan, I'm sure."

"You think?" Maeve looked at her grandmother miserably. "How terrible…for Sarek, I mean. He has said that after being with Amanda so long, he didn't think a Vulcan female would…be comfortable for him."

"He's a very wise man, Maeve. And from what you've told me, also a bit emotional…at least for a Vulcan. I'm sure he has a plan for dealing with T'Pau."

"Yes, but she's here and he's … not," she said miserably.

Grandmother chuckled and again patted her granddaughter's hand. "It will be fine. Just don't let that old battleaxe get to you. Sarek has chosen you and you are bonded. She knows that if she were to force a break in the bond, it would probably mean his demise and she doesn't want that, for many reasons. Let Sarek deal with his Elder. You just be nice and polite to her and weather the storm until he returns. It will be fine in the end, I'm sure."

Maeve wasn't as confident as her grandmother, but it felt good to voice her concerns and to hear that T'Pau wouldn't go so far as to break up her marriage. Taking a deep breath, she decided she could wait out the storm and began to relax. "Thank you Grandmother; I knew you'd make me feel better about things."

"Just remember that your grandfather and I are here for you whenever you need us," Grandmother said lovingly.

As Maeve walked back to the Embassy, she thought about her conversation with her grandmother. Sarek did love her and would handle T'Pau; Maeve was certain of that. But could he handle himself when he returned or would the madness creep over him again? Maeve was frightened about the possibilities. She didn't know if moving to her grandparent's would be that easy if Sarek objected. He had become very possessive of her.

Her comm. unit buzzed just as she walked into their quarters. She smiled as she realized it was Sarek. "Hello my love," she said as she opened the connection.

"Where have you been," he insisted from the other side. He looked frantic, Maeve thought.

"I went to visit my grandparents. T'Pau's visit unnerved me and …"

"You should not have left the Embassy," he said emphatically. "And I checked with Security; you did not take a flitter…."

"I walked; it is a nice day," she said, dread overcoming her happiness at seeing him.

"You walked? Why would you do that? You could have been hurt. You should not be out alone. From now on I insist that you have someone from the embassy accompany you, one of the women."

Well now, he's just being ridiculous, Maeve thought. "That's not necessary, Sarek," she snapped. "I am fine. I walked to my grandparents and I walked back and I am fine." She knew her own frustration was showing.

The moments of silence that followed were deafening. Maeve stared into the console as Sarek glared back. And then suddenly, his expression broke and he looked calmer. "My apologies, my wife. It is just that after I called several times and had no response, I began to worry."

Maeve chuckled. "Worry is an emotion, you know."

Sarek blinked and looked a little sheepish, she thought. "I'm afraid I am somewhat emotional where your safety is concerned," he admitted. "You will please be careful when you go out?"

"I will," she agreed. "Not only for my sake but for our baby's …and for yours."

She watched as he visibly relaxed. "That is all that I ask," he said softly.

"So, why were you trying to call in the first place?" she asked.

"Does a husband need a reason to call his wife, other than he wishes to hear her voice and see her face?"

Maeve grinned. "Why Sarek, I do believe you miss me."

"Most assuredly, A'Duna. Most assuredly."


	12. Chapter 12

So sorry about the long delay. Life has been pretty challenging the last few months. Hopefully I can get another update finished before too long. I promise to try. For now, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Days passed. When Maeve wasn't spending time between her work and visits to Solek, she was resting, or sometimes researching the Yolnarik. Grandfather had not been able to find anything about her mother's family beyond the information that her mother's grandmother had been born on an old Earth outpost. Maeve believed that must have been where the family came into contact with the Yolnarik. But records from those days were scarce, especially of such remote areas. Her grandfather promised to continue his search but was not hopeful.

Solek continued to caution her about her activities, as did Sarek in their communications. The healer also assured her that he was working on a solution to their problem and predicted that he might have something before Sarek's return.

Maeve was contemplating these things along with the future of their child as she sat on their balcony at the embassy on a warm afternoon. The air was clear and the sun unusually bright and although she knew she must be careful of the sun's rays, she was enjoying the feel of it on her skin. Remembering Solek's instructions to hydrate frequently, she left the balcony to retrieve a glass of water that she'd left in the kitchen earlier.

Just as she crossed into the living space, a spasm rolled through her and down her back. Extreme heat followed and then another spasm ripped through her. She paused, grabbing for the back of a chair for balance as another one came. Heat flooded her body, following the path of the spasms and then flushing her face. Her limbs tingled and she reached with her other hand to steady herself better.

She thought of calling Solek but before she could take a step, the rolling spasms hit her again and this time, she fell to the floor. Her mind struggled to identify the sensations; she knew they were familiar… just not this intense or frequent.

Light years away, as he sat in a meeting with his Letarian counterpart, a wave of distress hit Sarek. Through his bond, he felt that Maeve was in trouble and he tried to reach out to her mentally, his mind sending tiny fingers out to hers. What he felt was beyond distress and terror seized him.

His subspace call was not answered and he was forced to try another option. Solek answered his call immediately. As the healer rushed to find Maeve, Sarek was making arrangements for passage home. His Vulcan aides were astonished by his sudden energy and forcefulness as he willed schedules to fall into place so that he would arrive as quickly as possible.

Solek found Maeve on the floor, the waves still running through her mercilessly. Gently, he scooped her up and carried her to their bed chamber to lay her down. She whimpered and mumbled Sarek's name, her hands reaching for him.

Solek tried to access her condition but her activity was a hindrance. She continued to call for her mate, which did not surprise him. However, her hands also reached for him and she forced herself up several times, as if to go to him. At one point, she grabbed Solek's robe and pulled him to her. Solek believed she had mistaken him for Sarek because when she opened her eyes and looked at him, she pushed him away.

Finally Solek decided that he needed to touch her mind to understand what was happening to her. Carefully he placed his fingers on her face, finding the proper points and dared to reach in mentally.

After only a moment, he disconnected from her, shocked. He sat simply staring at her in disbelief, something that the old Vulcan no longer thought was possible. After a brief calculating moment, he made a decision and put in a call to Sarek.

"You must come back immediately," he told his kinsman.

Sarek stared at him through the screen, his normally green tinted skin suddenly pale and yellow. "She is…." He couldn't voice his fear; that yet another wife would leave him…alone.

"She is in danger, yes…but I believe your presence will … abate the danger."

Sarek simply stared ahead numbly. Then finally finding words he asked, "my presence will stop what is happening?"

"I believe so. She appears to be in some sort of…." The healer's voice grew very soft, "… female Plak Tow."

Sarek's eyes widened. "Is this possible? Humans do not suffer the phenomenon."

"She is not entirely Human. And we know little of the Yolnarik. But I believe is she doesn't have your attendance soon, she will die. She is already in agony."

Sarek closed his eye momentarily, understanding the understatement in the healer's words. This was an area that Vulcans rarely spoke about and when they did, it was in muted terms. That Solek was speaking so openly of her need for him told Sarek more than the actual words could. "I have booked passage and should be there in two point four days."

Solek nodded. Then another thought occurred to him and he called out before the ambassador could sign off. "Sarek, she is much like us in this…only _you_ will do. She will accept no other."

Sarek lowered his eyes briefly and then looked at the screen again. "Understood," he said simply.

Solek spent the next two days with her, trying to find ways to ease her agony. He tried to induce a healing trance but she rejected it. Finally, he resorted to medications, choosing one that would suppress her urges but not affect the child growing inside of her. While it gave her some relief, she was still in distress and he knew it was only a matter of time until the medication would not help.

She called for Sarek constantly, moaning and whimpering even in her sleep. Her waking moments were worse, with her pulling and clawing at the bedclothes. Solek was at first embarrassed by her sobs for her mate, her mood swinging from self-pity to aggression. He had never seen a woman behave in such a manner before. But he quickly realized she was in no more control of her emotions than a Vulcan male in his time and consequently, her behavior must be overlooked.

As he reflected on Maeve's situation, he resolved to discuss matters with his own mate. He had never considered what she must suffer when it was his time. While he knew she would attribute her acceptance of his behavior as her duty, seeing another in such a state made him value her even more.

Although his outward appearance seemed calm, Sarek was nearly frantic by the time he reached Vulcan. Maeve's distress rippled through the bond, her need calling to him and reawakening his own. How could they survive this, he wondered, if they both were in such a state. He must control his own instincts, he concluded, until hers abated. But what if they did not? He drew a deep breath as he contemplated that thought while he disembarked from the shuttle that had brought him the last few light years. He hurried to their quarters, drawing curious glances from those he passed in the corridors. The entire embassy knew of the human woman's distress but not the details of it. To see Sarek so obviously concerned and rushing to her in such a manner worried them all. He was their best ambassador and for him to suffer another loss, especially so soon after the first, would be disastrous.

He steps were swift as he entered their rooms. Solek met him at the door to their bedchamber. "She is no longer able to rest at all," he told Sarek. "It is fortunate that you were able to come so quickly. I will leave you to attend her."

"Yes," was all Sarek could mumble as he looked beyond the healer to his wife, who was on the bed. "I will call if your assistance is needed." He heard the door to the corridor close and then moved closer to his wife.

She was mumbling, almost a cry. And as he sat next to her on the bed, he realized she was talking to him but not seeing that he was there. It was as if she were delirious, he thought. "I am here, my wife," he said gently.

Her eyes widened and she sat up, her hands grabbing his robe. Peering at him through reddened eyes, she began to nod her affirmation. "Yes, it is you…not the other. He is gone?"

"Yes." Sarek was surprised by her appearance. She looked tired and disheveled. Her eyes were red and her skin was pale. And the expression in her eyes was…predatory. He fought the urge to tremble as he gazed at her. There was something to be feared in her expression.

She smiled. "Then it is just you and I?"

"Indeed," Sarek answered. "What is it that you require, A'duna?"

Her eyes narrowed. And then she did something that almost unnerved Sarek. She licked her lips as a hungry beast might. "You," she answered. And then she pulled him into a heated kiss, one that melted away Sarek's own reserve and ignited the fires within him.

The next twenty four point six nine hours were a fiery blur in Sarek's mind. She took him; that was the only way he could describe it. As much as his own desire had been inflamed, it paled in comparison to hers. He tried to take command of the situation after the first coupling, but she would have none of it.

Oh, he could have turned the tables since he was stronger than she. But he was able to maintain just enough sense to consider the baby. The physical struggle that would have been required to subdue her might have injured the child. Besides, what did it matter really, he reasoned briefly. Their goal was the same. So he relented and let her have her way with him, a decidedly new experience for him.

And somewhere in all the fire and havoc, his fire grew quieter. The need was still there, but not quite so desperate. And somewhere in the fog of his thoughts between couplings, he realized that her obvious need for him was as great as his for her. And somehow that gave him a sense of security that he had never experienced before with anyone.

With Maeve, he need not fear what all Vulcan males feared… that his mate would find another who was more satisfactory. Maeve would only have him, he realized. She had said it before and he had attributed it to her Human emotions. But now he understood that it was also biological. His head began to swirl with a giddiness that he'd never experienced, one of pure delight. This woman who was lying next to him would only yearn for him; no other male in the universe could satisfy her need. She needed him as much as he needed her. And for the first time in his adult life, Sarek felt peace.

He awoke to bright sunlight streaming through the window and the feel of her on top of him. Her hands and mouth were claiming him once again, her lips warming him wherever they touched. She was perched over his tool, her warm, wet folds blanketing him, waiting for him to respond. Her hands teased over his body, tracing the lines of his muscle. It was a wondrous awakening, he surmised.

He lifted his hands to her arms and lifted her away from him to look into her face. "Good morning, my wife."

Her eyes flickered over his face and then settled into his eyes. A smile played across her lips as she looked at him with desire. But he realized this was different that the look she had given him the day before. Her fires had abated and while she still wanted him, her need was not so desperate. "Good morning, my love," she whispered to him.

They simply stared into each other's eyes for a few minutes, their minds touching in a way that their bodies could not. And then she began to smile again. "I hope I was not too… rough on you," she said with a hint of teasing.

He felt his own lips turn upward slightly in response. "You were not," he replied. "Though I must confess, I have never been… treated in such a manner before."

"Hmmm…. treated; I like the sound of that. Treats; yes, I think you are one," she added wickedly.

Once she had devoured him again, she settled next to him on the bed, her hand resting lazily over his chest. "I don't know what came over me, my husband. But my need for you was… unbearable. I apologize that it caused you to return before your mission was complete."

"It was nearly done. My assistants will complete the task. I…felt your distress and would return. There was nothing else to consider."

Her eyes widened at his unspoken revelation. "I love you too, my husband."


	13. Chapter 13

Maeve had exhausted herself and consequently had not stirred when Sarek left the bed to cleanse in the sonic shower. Upon his return to the bed chamber, the sight of her asleep in his bed took his breath away, as it frequently did. She was on her back, her limbs askance, the sheet haphazardly arranged, exposing one breast. Her left leg was bent, the sheet pulled away, exposing the soft light skin of her thigh, only a matter of centimeters away from exposing her most private area. He titled his head slightly, amused by her posture, as well as thrilled by it.

Briefly, he contemplated his choices for his next activity. He did have work he could engage in. Also, he had not eaten in quite awhile and knew the same was true for his wife. Perhaps he should replicate a meal, he thought. But a slight adjustment in her position on the bed drew his attention back to Maeve. Or perhaps he should lie with her awhile longer…

He lay on his side, his head propped on his hand, so that he could watch her sleep. There was no logic in his action, he knew. Simply pleasure. Appreciatively, he studied the contours of her face before following the lines of her neck to her exposed breast. Logically, there was no reason to find one part of her body more stimulating than another.. Yet, that particular area of her anatomy was most intriguing, especially the nipple. He had discovered that hers, like Amanda's had done, changed states. Sometimes, as now, it was quite soft and unobtrusive. Yet he knew that within seconds of certain kinds of stimulation, it would be erect and quite hard. He had discovered early in his relationship with Amanda that stimulating the nipple was arousing for both participants. Maeve responded in like manner to his manipulation of the tiny organ. And he always knew when she was "in the mood" from their state of attention.

Carefully, he pulled at the sheet until it slid down her torso, exposing more of her enticing shape. Immediately, his eyes focused on the bump that had not been there when he had departed on his mission. Something instinctual, deep within, caused him to groan. How could he have not noticed that until now? His hands had been all over her during their passion. His mind, however, had been on other things.

But as he eyed her baby bump, pride grew within him. She was so young and beautiful. And he was…no longer young by any standard. And he was past that time in most male's lives where reproduction was imperative. It was not that he was old or inferior in any way. But he knew of the fickle emotions of human females and they were often drawn to younger males, foolish in manner like the girls themselves. That she had even been interested in a mature Vulcan male still surprised him.

He knew that her interest had never rested on his position as a Federation Ambassador or as a clan and council leader on Vulcan. Never had he detected even a hint of that kind of avarice in her demeanor. No, she had simply thought him interesting…at first.

A small smile formed at the corner of his lips as he remembered their first night together, the night he made her his own. They had only just met and yet, he had known what the outcome would be. He had seen no logic in wasting time.

Sliding the cover down more, he exposed that which intrigued him the most. His eyes flared as she shifted again, giving him an even better view. Signs of their lovemaking were evident. There were stains on the sheet under her and some of the fluids still glistened on her folds. He tilted his head further, gazing at a tiny pink bit of the labia peeking out. Human females were so similar and yet different from Vulcan ones. A Vulcan woman would not have so many bits of tissue to stimulate. He knew that he could, with little effort, expose that most captivating bit of tissue that she called her hot button. He felt the fires lighting within him as he contemplated what her reaction might be.

"And what are you thinking, my husband," she asked throatily. A tremor ran through him, both of surprise and desire. He had been so absorbed in her anatomy that he had not realized that she had awakened. His eyes shifted to her face, where he saw her watching him, amused. But the humor in her eyes changed as she reacted to the look of lust he must be giving her.

"I find you most… fascinating," he informed her as impassively as he could.

"And what is it that fascinates you the most at this particular moment?" Her expression was lecherous, Sarek noted.

Resting his eyes back on her lower extremity, he caught sight of the tiny pink bit of labia. "It would seem that a part of you wishes to 'come out and play' as earth children are fond of saying."

"Really," she said with a light chuckle. "Perhaps you should show me…"

Using his finger, Sarek gently flicked across the bit of exposed tissue, drawing a small gasp from Maeve. "Oh, I see," she drawled. "Well, what to do…?"

Moving his other hand to her, he gently parted her folds to fully expose her treasure trove. He could see the flush of arousal already infusing the area. Gently, he massaged the various flaps of tissue and carefully exposed her hot spot. She whimpered which only encouraged him more.

Sarek took his time as he manipulated her into orgasm again and again, her cries of pleasure and satisfaction becoming frenetic. Each time, she grasped for him, clinging to whatever part of him she could grab, her fingers digging into his flesh, arousing him more and more. If it were his Time or if he were younger, he would not be able to restrain himself and would have met her aggression with that of his own. But maturity had its advantages, he reflected briefly, and he was able to resist the urge to respond with equal aggression. Instead, he delighted in her obvious desire for him and what he continued to do to her. And a part of him, the part that had all but died when Amanda left him, rejoiced in his ability to please such a beautiful creature, to make her want him so, to make her his own. Which he did, joining in her frenzy until completion. And then he lay beside her, watching her breathe, feeling her satisfaction through the bond, and reveling in the knowledge that this would be repeated time and again. She was his and no force in the Universe could make it otherwise. And if their recent activity wasn't proof enough, there was that little bump… a sign to everyone that she belonged to him and him only.

As she began to breathe normally, she turned on her side and curled into him, her breathing becoming a purr almost. And then she began to nibble little kisses on his shoulder and across to his chest. His arm moved up to restrain her and she froze in place. "I think that is most unwise, my wife," he said. "You are tired and I am not … so much. You would awaken that which is better left quiet until you have rested."

He heard a muffled but distinct giggle that amused him in a fashion. "You, my husband, are insatiable."

An eyebrow arched in the Vulcan manner as he adjusted his head to better see her face. "As I recall, I did not start this, my wife."

Another giggle sounded, this one clearer. "You didn't? Are you sure of that, my husband? I believe it was you who pulled the covers off."

"But it was you who slept half exposed and you who invited me to 'show you."

"Very well. It is all my fault," she said playfully. "And I admit to being a little insatiable myself. You are, after all, irresistible."

Sarek tilted his head, both eyebrows shooting up. "Irresistible? Me? I believe you are mistaken, A'Duna. You are most certainly the one who is such."

"Depends on your perspective," she said lightly. "And from where I'm lying, I find you …such."

Sarek's eyes widened. "I believe I have some things to attend to in my office," he said suddenly.

Maeve frowned as she backed away, disappointed. "They must be important," she said, hurt.

Briefly, Sarek closed his eyes as he fought to get his own passions under control. "Somewhat. But what is most important is that you rest now. And if I stay any longer, you will not rest."

"I promise that if you stay I will behave," she said coyly.

"But I cannot make such a promise, my wife. I most assuredly would not…behave." He turned to leave the room, her giggles following him through their quarters.

Instead of going back to work, he headed for Solek's office. "You are well?" Solek asked when Sarek appeared in his doorway.

Sarek nodded his head slightly, acknowledging that he was. "I wish a report on the condition of my wife and of our child."

"She is as well as one might expect. I have made some minor adjustments in her diet and her medications that are required for her to carry the child. Your presence here implies that her other concerns have been met?" The older Vulcan looked at Sarek with a stoic mask that only hinted at his underlying disquiet.

Sarek nodded his head slightly. "She is resting at the moment. I am, however concerned. This increased…activity cannot be wise in her condition?"

One of Solek's eyebrows hitched slightly. "It is her condition that has precipitated her need for the increased activity." His eyes flickered from Sarek to a PADD on his desk. "I have researched the Yolnarik in more depth; more precisely, the interactions between our species. It seems that the legends were true to a point. The Vulcan males were highly … stimulated in response to the Yolnarik female's hormonal changes due to her reproductive instincts."

Sarek looked into Solek's passive face, trying to grasp exactly what the healer was telling him. "Because the female wished to be impregnated, the males became more…aggressive?"

"Not precisely. It seems that Yolnarik females have a cycle similar to our own males and their hormones would change as the cycle approached. Our males would…respond to these changes as if entering their own Time. But instead of being drawn to their bond mates, they were driven toward the corresponding female. Consequently, several males might try to claim the same female and chaos ensued."

Sarek's eyebrow lifted. "Indeed." And then suddenly he recoiled, making the correlation to his own situation. Any Vulcan male near her would be driven to… His knees suddenly weakened as he realized the possible repercussions. She might ….no, she would not do that. She wanted only him. Solek had said as much when he called Sarek home. Alarmed, he lifted his eyes towards his older kinsman. "Is she safe here, with so many males in close proximity?"

"Her influence is diluted, I believe, by her Humanity. She affected you because you are bonded and therefore more aligned with her. Her hormonal changes in essence spoke to you and you alone. My suspicions have been confirmed by my own ability to be in her company without any… inclinations. And she was clearly not interested in being in contact with anyone but you."

"Yes, but you are …pardon me, I mean no offense…older. What of the younger males?"

"I have heard of no Vulcan male in distress while you were away. This is clearly a phenomenon that occurs between the two of because you are bonded. I believe the rest of us are safe."

Sarek digested this latest information. "And what of it…that which is between us? How will I suppress the impulses that were so strong before I left?"

"Her hormones are changing again already. Her body is making adjustments for the child and so, I believe, it will be of little concern… for now. However, after the child comes and she goes through these cycles, we will find a method for controlling the situation."

Sarek felt the knot that had formed in his chest loosen. "Yes, that is logical and a necessity."

Solek considered his younger kinsman and noted the relief that Sarek seemed to feel. "For now, stay with her and care for her needs. The child is not in danger at this point; there is no reason to attempt to abstain from attending one another."

Sarek weighed his advisor's words carefully. "I thank you," he told the healer. And then quietly, he left.

* * *

I appreciate the wonderfully positive comments on this story. I'll admit to being somewhat in awe of Pat Foley's stories. If you haven't read them, you should. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this little bit of exporation into Sarek.


	14. Chapter 14

Sarek returned to their quarters, relieved temporarily after his visit with Solek. At least for now, Maeve was safe…and so was he. He glanced into their sleeping chamber and saw that she was sleeping soundly. Satisfied that she was indeed resting, he moved to his study to meditate. Upon entering the room, he noticed an alert on is vid screen, the telltale sign that a message had been left in his absence.

Curious, he moved to the console. After triggering the icon he watched as the image of T'Pau of Vulcan came into view, his mother. Not realizing that he engaged in the very Human trait of sighing, he steeled himself inwardly for her message.

" Sarek. I have not been informed of your planned arrival date on Vulcan. Since your mission is complete, I will expect you on the next transport, along with your wife." Her tone was terse and commanding.

Sarek sighed once again and made a call to his mother, the most intimidating person in his universe. Why, he wondered as he waited for the connection, did she still hold so much power of him? Granted, she was the matriarch of the clan, he mused. But he was a fully grown Vulcan male who was well into his prime, heir, and respected Ambassador. Why did he find it so difficult to stand up to her?

"Sarek," her daunting voice sounded over the connection as her image came into focus.

"T'Pau. Greetings. I have just received your message and I regret that I cannot comply with your instructions at this time." He braced himself for what would come next.

Her eyebrows lifted only slightly but he recognized the gesture and cringed. "The agreement was that you and your… consort would attend me when your mission was completed. Have I been misinformed? Is your mission unfinished?"

_Consort…_the word grated. So she was intent on playing this game…again. Pausing to collect the negative emotions that were gathering like one of Earth's storm clouds internally, he looked at her image in the screen. How could someone so ancient be so formidable? "She who is my _wife_ is with child, as you know. Solek has advised me that travel would be unwise."

Not a muscle moved in her face, but he could see the disapproval that was being propelled in his direction. "That explains _her _absence. There is no impediment to _your_ attendance. You will come to Vulcan immediately."

"I have only just returned to the Embassy here. In fact, I left the talks early. Solek advised me that Maeve needed my attendance. She continues to experience difficulty and it is imprudent for me to leave."

The eyebrow rose higher. "Difficulty? What can you do to help her? In my experience, the male is useless in such circumstances."

Inwardly Sarek was amused by his mother's lapse. Outwardly, he remained stoic. "I will not discuss her medical condition further over subspace. If you wish to discuss my situation further then the rational solution is that you must travel here."

Again the eyebrow shot upward. "I?" Her pause was meant for effect but he had long ago ceased to be impressed by that tactic. "You travelled recently to inquire into my situation. Presently, the choice is quite clear. You can travel again or you can wait until Solek advises that travel is safe for my family."

This time her eyebrows knitted together slightly in an unusual show of emotion. Clearly annoyed she declared, "I will discuss this with Solek," before ending the transmission. Unperturbed by her last declaration, Sarek turned off the unit.

Feeling an awakening through his bond with Maeve, he returned to their sleeping chamber to find her beginning to stir. Sitting quietly on the bed next to her, he awaited her consciousness. He was rewarded with a warm smile as her hand gently reached for him. "You're still here," she said, her voice still thick with sleep and her eyes still closed.

"As I shall always be, when I perceive that I am needed."

One eye opened. "Then you shall never leave."

A smile fought for life at the corners of his mouth. "My wish is your command," he said lightly.

Both eyes opened. "You have that backwards, I believe," she smirked.

His warm, dark eyes settled on her lighter ones. "No, I believe I am correct." He sat, looking into her eyes, loosing himself in her essence, their minds meeting as their bodies had just a few hours before. And he realized that there was no force in the universe that could cause him to give up this new chance at happiness…or at least his Vulcan equivalent. Something stirred deep within as he watched tears pool in her eyes. "What disturbs you, my wife?" He asked gently.

She smiled, her eyes flickering away as she collected herself. "Nothing, my husband. Nothing disturbs me."

"But your eyes; there are tears…"

"When you were looking at me like that; I could feel your… contentment, and your love. And your mind touched me in a way it hasn't before… and what it made me feel; it was beautiful."

"It is you who are beautiful," he said softly. "And I am …content. Very content."

A mischievous smile crept over her lips. "Perhaps a little too content?"

Perplexed, he tilted his head. "How can one be too content?"

Her smile grew. "Come a little closer and I will demonstrate what I mean."

"Ah," he said, mischief growing inside of him. "I believe I am beginning to understand," he whispered as he lay on the bed next to her and took her in his arms. "But I do not wish to fatigue you."

Chuckling, she wrapped her hand behind his head to bring him closer for a kiss. "I believe you have that backwards as well. I believe it is I who will wear you out."

Her lips covered his retort, but he did not protest.

The next morning, Solek came to their quarters to access Maeve's condition. Once his examination was complete, he left in search of Sarek. In his estimation the most logical location for his kinsman would be his office or the balcony, both places being suitable for meditation. Consequently, he was not surprised to find Sarek on the balcony watching the activity in the harbor

"Maeve is well?" Sarek asked without even turning to face Solek.

"Her condition has improved significantly. Your presence is most beneficial."

Finally the fear that had been a knot in Sarek's chest subsided. "I sensed as much but your confirmation is…reassuring. "T'Pau insists that I go to Vulcan. I have told her that is not prudent at this time."

Solek nodded quietly. "She has already inquired about your lady's condition. I have advised her that travel is out of the question. She seemed quite persistent."

"She is accustomed to having her way. In this, however, she will not. Eventually, I will return to Vulcan with my family. But it will be Maeve's health that dictates the timing, not T'Pau's desire to…meddle."

Solek raised an eyebrow at Sarek's declaration. He also noted that Sarek seemed distracted. "You are well, also?"

Sarek finally turned to face the healer. "I am."

Solek looked at his kinsman closely. "There are other concerns that weigh on you."

Sarek's shoulders slumped in resignation. "Today is the anniversary of my wi…of Amanda's death. It is not logical to remember mark this day, but it seems I cannot avoid it."

Studying Sarek thoughtfully, Solek considered a response. "It is perhaps not unexpected. Your bond with your current wife was threatened and her circumstances, a human woman with child, are a reminder of a disturbing time with your previous mate. And although the intensity of your grief has passed, I think you shall never quite move beyond the grief of losing the Lady Amanda."

"But it is unjust; to expect Maeve to…"

"The lady understands more than you might believe. I find her to quite mature for a human of her years. She…cares for you and accepts that you lived a long a meaningful life with Amanda. She does not expect to replace the Lady in your heart."

Scowling, Sarek roared, "It is not appropriate that she should believe she is second best…second in my…esteem." Sarek's tone was filled with anger and frustration and Solek was shocked by his vehemence. "She is…unique, an extraordinary being on her own. That I could to make her feel… inferior is…unconscionable."

"You must speak with her about this. But I do not sense that she believes she is inferior; simply different from your previous experience. Indeed, she seems quite content."

Sarek's eyelids drooped heavily over his eyes as he considered the healer's words. "Perhaps you are correct in your assessment. I must confess that while I am content with her, my thinking is flawed when I add Amanda into the equation."

"Perhaps you should not, then."

Sarek's eyebrow quirked up alarmingly. "I should not…what?"

"Add the Lady Amanda into the equation. The life you shared with her and the life you now share with Maeve are different entities. Perhaps comparison is unjust…and unneeded."

Tilting his head in contemplation, Sarek nodded slightly. "Perhaps."

Maeve felt Sarek's remoteness and wondered at the cause. Solek had pronounced her healthy, so that was not a concern. But still, her husband seemed distracted and distant. As the day progressed, she became frustrated. At times, she felt the distance melting and he seemed to look at her affectionately. And then a few minutes later, it was as if she wasn't even in the room.

Finally, her patience ebbing dangerously, she decided to say something. "Something troubles you, my husband."

His eyes flickered to her and he seemed surprised by her presence. She watched as he collected himself and then sighed subtly. "I… there is nothing that requires your concern," he answered coolly.

She studied him in her usual open and honest manner and it unsettled him even more. She did not deserve this, he thought. She deserved his full attention. But on this day, he was unable to give it.

"Whether my concern is required or not, I still have it. You are… not yourself today. Have I offended you in some way?"

Sarek's irritation grew, not with her but with himself. "No, you have not." And then another sigh escaped and as he looked at her worried features, he knew he must follow Solek's advice and talk with her. "Today is… difficult," he finally admitted. He watched her confusion but she said nothing, waiting for him to continue. "On this day… Amanda…"

Instantly she was beside him. "Oh I am sorry; I didn't realize. Of course you are not yourself. Today is a painful reminder…"

Her voice and her manner were soothing to Sarek, yet he was somewhat shocked. That she could be so…considerate and understanding…push her own emotions and needs aside; it simply amazed him. It would not be such a surprise in a Vulcan female, but human females were known to be far more possessive in such matters. "Yes, painful is an apt word. But it troubles me because…," he hesitated. "I do not wish you to think that…" he fumbled for the proper words, which was most unusual for him and left him flustered.

"What is it you fear I am thinking, husband?"

"Solek gave words to my disquiet," he began hesitantly. "I…thought that my grief for Amanda had abated yet it seems …Solek believes… that I will never cease to grieve her."

He paused, collecting his emotions and formulating his next words. Maeve watched intently, waiting for him to continue, understanding that this was difficult for him. His eyes couldn't meet hers as he continued. "I believe you have sensed that as well. I am concerned that my inability in that regard perhaps in some way would cause you pain; that my grief for Amanda would make you believe that you are less than satisfactory."

Maeve wavered before answering. "I knew about your first marriage, your grief, when we met. I'll confess I did not understand how deep it went, exactly. There have been times when I knew you were thinking about her. But you have not made me feel … like a second choice. I understand that if she were still alive, you and I would not be. I suppose that mostly I feel lucky that you noticed me that day and that you were well enough healed to… do something about it."

Sarek gazed at her anew. She indeed, was a most extraordinary woman.

* * *

My apologies for taking so long. I haven't forgotten the story, real life just takes priority. As always, your thoughts and comments are appreciated.


End file.
